Test of Time
by blubelle
Summary: The journey is long over and after a five year absence Goku finally returns to Sanzo bringing along more than a couple of surprises. Will love rear its ugly head? Of course it will! 3x9 & 5x8. I don't own anything.
1. The LongAwaited Return

**Test of Time**

**Author: Blubelle **

**Ch.1 The Long-Awaited Return**

**Summary**: The journey is long over and after a five year absence Goku finally returns to Chang'an bringing along more than a couple of surprises. Will love rear its ugly head? Of course it will! 3x9 & 5x8!

**A/N: **Hiya! I'm back! Damn, it's been a long time since I've written anything so excuse anything that is particularly bad. Hopefully I can get into the swing of things soon. Oh well, right? Haha, I'll finish this up at the end (please read it). Byebye, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All characters excluding Nishi are the property of Kazuya Minekura.

* * *

**Ch.1 The Long-Awaited Return**

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, I got a letter from the little beast yesterday." One disgruntled monk stated solemnly to the other. Their bald heads gleaming in the beautiful rays of sun that drifted into the confines of the Chang'an Temple courtyard. The two monks continued their daily ritual of tea sipping and gossiping on the terrace as usual. 

"A letter you say? You did continue the message correct?" The second monk asked taking a moment away from his tea drinking to stare at his companion.

"To who? It isn't as if anyone would really care whether the wretch came or not. Besides, the boy hasn't been running amok for quite some time."

"Five years if I'm not mistaken. Although, I seem to remember master Sanzo taking a liking to the boy. I do believe that they traveled together or was it that they..." The second monk trailed off obviously losing his train of thought at the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him.

"Ah! Master S-Sanzo. Ou-our sincerest apologies."

"Please forgive us master!" The monks stammered as they grabbed their tea and kettle in a hurry and shuffled out of the room. Sanzo rolled his eyes at the sound of their long robes rubbing and rustling against the ground as the two monks scrambled away from their superior in honest fear.

Sanzo gazed at the old wooden flooring of the veranda, obviously sobered by his thoughts. Replaying what the monks had said over and over within his mind. At first he was angry at the monks, not only gossiping about him but for their lack of relaying such an important message. He just couldn't believe what was happening. His anger quickly dissolved into something he hadn't truly felt in a long time. . .

. . .Happiness.

**X::X::X**

They had finally arrived. Goku stared amazedly at the temple before him. It hadn't changed much, the only differences being the amassed foliage throughout the grounds. Besides the little adjustments it was exactly as he remembered it. Perfect, with its boundless sun and continuous grassy knolls. He couldn't move, entranced by the sheer beauty of the place and the memories that hadn't come to mind for years.

"Goku!" Goku snapped back to reality due to some light tugging at the hem of his shirt and the little whine that escaped his young traveling companion.

"Sorry Shi. I-uh, forgot where I was for a moment there. Let's go." Goku scratched the back of his head with his reply, and after catching a bright smile from the face looking up at him, they headed through the gates.

The two of them walked in silence into the temple, both too consumed with their surroundings. They passed door after door as well as a few groups of whispering monks. Goku looked down as his "partner-in-crime" scooted closer to him, occasionally dropping behind him as they continued down more and more corridors. The young girl's grip on his pants getting firmer at the same pace as Goku's growing anxiety.

"Relax Nishi, there's nothing to be afraid of," he stopped for a moment and smiled down at her, masking any fear he himself may have been experiencing.

"I'm not afraid!" The girl cried indignantly, moving away from Goku to continue down a particularly long hallway.

Goku smiled at her attempt to cover her nervousness and took her tiny hand in his.

After traveling down hallway after hallway, Goku could see that his young companion was growing restless. She was sweating in her long sleeved sweater; her refusal to take it off obviously leaving a sting. She simultaneously yanked at the neck-line of the sweater as she clutched the thick material covering her abdominal region.

Goku stopped momentarily and looked towards the girl now holding his hand. "Everything is going to be okay. Okay?" Goku asked, giving her his best and most calming smile. Leaning down he scooped her up in one practiced motion. "I'm here Shi, relax a bit won'tcha?"

Nishi looked Goku straight in the eyes and nodded before burying her face in his neck and throwing her hands around his shoulders, or at least as far as they would go.

Goku continued to walk down the corridors with the girl in his arms. He was beginning to become agitated, not remembering the place to be as big as it was at that moment. Was it just incomplete memories or was there an unplaced emotion tucked within him, perhaps anxiousness, hope, or even nervousness? So consumed was he in these thoughts that he barely realized what lay around the corner until it was nearly too late.

Almost dropping Nishi he looked up at the one face he'd wanted to see for five years. He stood up straight and adjusted the girl in his arms as he took in the sight before him. Sanzo hadn't really changed, and even if his appearance had changed (which it hadn't), he would always be the same to Goku.

He lightly tapped Nishi's cheek to get her attention. She too looked over at the nonchalant priest only a few feet in front of her. Her eyes got big at the realization of who she was looking at, and then promptly hid her face under Goku's chin once again, keeping it so that one eye could continue to look at Sanzo.

Sanzo stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against the chest band of his usual robes; a stub of a cigarette hanging from his half parted lips. He didn't even spare a glance their way. He took one final long drag from the tiny bit of white connected to the filter and after blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth he stood motionless. The brown of the butt began to burn before he finally reached one lonely hand up to snatch it between his index finger and thumb. Throwing it to the ground and staring at it with his usual casualness.

The two in front of him could only gape at his fluid actions, no words or even meaningful thoughts coming to their minds.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Goku was finally able to attempt speaking, "Sanzo. . ."

"Goku, you're back." Sanzo stated, obviously unfazed by his entrance.

"Ye-yeah. It's been awhile." Goku said uneasily, unsure of what to do now that he had finally reached his long-awaited destination.

"Goku-" A muffled cry came from the crook of his neck, startling him back to reality.

"Oh! Sanzo, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Nishi. I- uh, guess you could say she's my daughter. . ." Goku trailed of apprehensively, uncertain of whether he should say more.

Sanzo's gaze moved back to the ground, he was shocked for the first time in a long time- probably around 5 years to be exact- but he masked it quickly before turning around to face the two travelers once again.

"I mean-"Goku continued, "She's not my real. . ." His voice drifted off. Goku sighed heavily. He was way too tired to be going into this.

He watched as Goku slowly put the young girl on her feet. He looked at her carefully as she continued to cling to Goku's pant leg. She was obviously of the human race, with her wide blue eyes and long light brown hair. She wore a beige, long sleeved sweater and long pants only a few shades darker than her top. The lack of coloring in her attire making her bright blue eyes only stand out even more. Her face was slightly rounded, one of a child no more than 6 or 7 years old.

Goku noticed the way Sanzo was staring at Nishi, his Nishi. He hated it. It was like he was judging her every move, scrutinizing every aspect of her being. It was unnerving, but he tolerated it.

Sanzo's unwavering stare moved on to Goku, who promptly glared back at him. Sanzo ignored the look and continued to take in his appearance, which oddly had changed a lot over the last few years. He was slightly taller, bringing him to a few inches above Sanzo's shoulders. His clothes were much looser on his lithe, muscular body, consisting of nothing more than a white sleeve-less shirt and long, shaggy khaki-colored shorts. His face had mysteriously aged as well, or maybe it was the attitude it exuded. His face looked much more mature, more defined instead of the youthful one he remembered. And, as the wind picked up slightly in the drafty open hallway, Sanzo realized that he no longer sported his short neat hairstyle. It had grown out once again, like it was all those years ago when they first met. A single ribbon was tied at the base of his neck to keep it neat.

Sanzo couldn't believe it, Goku looked like he'd grown so much more in those five years than all the years that he'd known him before that. It made him a little depressed for a moment until he caught himself and straightened up.

Goku couldn't take it anymore, Sanzo had stared at him for what seemed like hours. He grit his teeth and pushed out the only words he could muster at the time, "so are you going to invite us in?"

"Why?" Sanzo was utterly confused at the moment. Goku shows up with some girl out of the blue and, he'd changed so much, Sanzo wasn't sure if he was the same person anymore-

"We- uh, kinda haven't eaten in a day. . . or more."

Well some things don't change.

* * *

Yay! First chapter is over. Well I've been mulling over this story for a whole lotta months now and I'm just happy that I've finally gotten it out.

**Sorry if any of this is OOC**, I tried my best but at the same time I wanted them to be a little different just because so much time has passed since the journey. I wanted Goku to seem more mature and Sanzo to be a little more cold-hearted (if possible – oh and it is!). I always loved it when Sanzo smiled and especially when he laughed on the show. It was like a breath of fresh air, don'tcha think? Maybe it's just me. Let me know if I need to tweak it or just plain trash it. Damn, it's been awhile. I still can't believe it (obviously). Oh well. Hehe

Well in the next chapter, we see more of the girl and it's all topped of with a whole lot of fluff. Sanzo and Goku's relationship is going to be a little slow but it shouldn't take more than 5 chapters to get to. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

**Next Chapter:** "I knew I should have stopped Gojyo from teaching you how to steal food from the table."

Sorry, the quote was going to be longer but I decided to cut it to a one liner. Sorry it isn't a particularly good one.

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	2. She Takes After You

**Test of Time**

**Ch.2 She Takes After You**

**Author: Blubelle**

**Summary:** The journey is long over and after a five year absence Goku finally returns to Chang'an, bringing along more than a couple of surprises. Will love rear its ugly head? Of course it will! 3x9 & 5x8!

**AN:** I'm here once again. Yupyup. This is fun. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed writing fanfiction. I don't know how long I can keep it up though, the only time I have to write is late night and with PSSA's, SATs, midterms, finals, and the ominous start and finish of my graduation project, it may be a little difficult at times. Junior year sucks! Oh well, hopefully I can finish this before half that stuff starts. Haha, see ya at the end. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, update day will be **Monday**. It'll make my life easier to have a set day to work with. I tried to have this up yesterday (Monday), but of course had some problems. Oh well, it's here now, and expect another in a week!

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to Kazuya Minekura, with the exception of Nishi, who is mine.

* * *

**Ch.2 She Takes After You**

****

"Those atrocities are staying. Can you believe it?" One irate monk said to the other.

"Of course I can. I wish I could say otherwise but unfortunately, our worst dreams are becoming true once again." The second monk noted, as he sipped silently from his glass. It was quickly becoming evening and these monks apparently had nothing to do. Or perhaps they shoved their chores onto some poor young monk. They were their superiors, which meant they could do what they pleased.

"And now there are two of them. That poor, young girl. His demonic ways has unjustly changed her from the sweet child that most are at her age."

"It's just dreadf- Huh!" The second monk was quickly cut short as the table that he was seated beneath was promptly kicked passed them, their tea and table dressings flying across the room, scattering and shattering across the ground.

"Don't ever talk about Nishi in any way, ever again!" Goku yelled taking a fist-full of one of the monks robes.

"Uh- we, uhh. . . didn't mean too. . ." The first monk said as he got off the ground. Waving his hands in front of him to try and calm his racing nerves and possibly Goku's. "We're sorr-. . ."

"Gokuuu! I'm so hungry!" A young girl's voice could be heard from down the hall, making Goku stop in his tracks. A lone fist dangling in the air only a few inches from the monk's nose.

"Lucky bastards." Goku huffed into the monk's face as he shoved him away. And, after shooting each of them a heart-piercing glare, he confidently strode out of the room and towards an anxious and very hungry Nishi.

**X::X::X **(**AN:**I hate having to put these in but I don't know any other way to do extra spacing, sniff.)

Well some things don't change.

Sanzo watched as the two devoured the table. Goku and his young escort were currently fighting over one part of the meal, he didn't particularly care which. He was more interested in the fact that Nishi was keeping up with Goku's swipes. Goku was obviously going easy on her so that she could at least get _some_ food in her belly, but she was still moving pretty fast for her age.

"She takes after you Goku." Sanzo said without the slightest bit of concern or care in his tone.

"I know, unfortunately." Goku choked out through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Goku!" Nishi yelled across the table, pouting as he scooped up the last of the spring rolls.

Sanzo looked up at the sound of the young girl's voice, it was the first time she had really spoken. She seemed comfortable with Goku, her tiny voice traveling across and throughout the room.

"Nishi! that was mine!"

"Nuh uh!" She huffed as she stuffed the morsel into her petite mouth.

"I knew I should have stopped Gojyo from teaching you how to steal food from the table."

Nishi giggled and chewed happily. Sanzo was beginning to put things together but he still wasn't clear on so many aspects of his old friend -no companion's- life.

"So you've visited Hakkai and Gojyo?" Sanzo asked masking any curiosity that even existed from his tone.

"Oh, so you've heard about 'them'." Goku noted not bothering to answer his question at the moment and understanding the fact that Sanzo obviously knew they lived together.

"Hakkai writes every other month."

"Oh. Ah, well, we kinda lived with them for awhile." Goku swallowed the last chunk of food inside his mouth before looking over at Nishi. Her plate was clean and she was rubbing one eye with a particularly dirty hand. "Looks like it's bedtime." Goku stated loudly across the table.

"No, daddy it's not fair! I'm not-. . ." yawn "tired."

"I'm sure." Goku added as he walked to the other side of the table. Nishi lifted up her arms to be held as he approached her, obviously too tired to put up much of a fight. Goku picked her up with ease and nestled her against his chest. He looked at Sanzo, who immediately looked away from the two. Goku smiled and headed out the door.

"Uh, sir, we have taken the liberty of making up two rooms down the hall. You're appreciation isn't necessary." One of the monks piped up between a stiff bow as they exited the room.

"Oh we don't need two rooms. We'll be sharing one. Thanks." Goku said as he headed in the direction that they had indicated, wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

The monks began to get agitated but it faded as soon as Sanzo emerged from the room behind them. They perked up and sped towards the retreating back of Goku and the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Oh, then would you like for us to move one of the extra beds into the room?"

"No. Goodnight." Goku said barely containing his anger. He hated how they kissed up to Sanzo. Falsely treating him like royalty whenever 'Master Sanzo' was in the room, then treating him like shit all of the other times. They were worthless trash unworthy of breathing the same air as the rest of the world, and they called themselves monks.

The two monks took their leave muttering and scowling as they drifted down one exceptionally breezy hallway.

Sanzo watched as Goku and Nishi disappeared into the room, and, with a huff he walked quickly toward the nearest courtyard for a smoke. He was definitely feeling more stressed out than usual. He almost couldn't take it; and so he smoked, and smoked, and smoked, then when he emptied what was left in that pack he quickly moved on to the next.

He still couldn't get over how much Goku had changed since the last time he had seen him. He was no longer the bubbly, annoying, little kid that always tagged along and continuously got in the way. No, now he was different. He had an air of responsibility and it seems that he was finally acting his age, well the age he looked not his actual age.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what really happened over the last five years. He hated not knowing. That was the worst, his uncertainty, his misunderstandings and his blatant lack of knowledge. He didn't even want to think about what _he'd_ been doing over the years. Nothing but sitting around, lecturing, and simply wasting away and even though he hated this place, something always kept him around. There was nothing in Chang'an for him while at the same time there was everything. It was all he knew, everything he'd grew up with and everything he'd waited for.

Sanzo finally realized that in the end, Goku just wasn't the same as before. When they were traveling together, it was simple. Now, that everything had changed, their lives had become so much more complex and he wasn't sure how to take it.

He was confused and that only pissed him off even more, and so he continued to smoke in an attempt to take even a bit of the edge off of his stress level. He didn't know what else he could do, so it resulted in the only remedy he did know.

Inside the bedroom Goku was peeling Nishi's dirt-caked clothing off to replace it with one of his own freshly cleaned shirts. The long white shirt hung off of her tiny body, the sleeves alone cascading down past her elbows. She clutched happily at the clean clothing and brought it to her face to inhale the fresh-air scent it attained from being on the line during the duration of dinner.

Her eyes widened and she gasped at the loss of her legs which appeared to have been swept from under her. In a flash she was in Goku's arms. She giggled and held onto him just in case he decided now was a good time to drop her. Goku smiled down at her and put his forehead and nose to hers. And, after pulling away he swung his arms back and flung her onto the small twin-sized bed, making Nishi laugh as she bounced on the thin mattress of the dusty wooden frame.

"Daddy, read me a bedtime story." Nishi pleaded as she kicked the covers away and pulled them up once again atop herself. Goku came up to the bed and sat on the side, pulling the covers up to her chin with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know. It is pretty late, and you look so tired." Goku said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No I'm not! Please. . ." Nishi trailed off, knowing that he was going to give in.

"Fine." Goku stated, feigning resignation. "Which one do you want to hear?"

Sanzo couldn't take it anymore. He was blowing through cigarettes and still didn't feel any better. Walking past the room the two occupied he couldn't help but stop at the mention of his name.

"Tell me one about Sanzo!" Nishi said excitedly, writhing in place at the prospect of a good old, traditional 'Sanzo story'.

Sanzo leaned against the wall that connected to their door, listening silently, arms crossed, eyebrows stitched together due to the onslaught of a migraine. "What now?" The statement was breathed out, his cigarette laden breathe mingling with a sigh from deep within his chest.

Goku new Sanzo stood outside their door, he could feel his presence, his aura, he could smell the smoke from the countless cigarettes he'd inhaled only awhile ago, and he could hear the soft rustling of robes along with his heavy, haggard breathing. For a moment he felt worried, Sanzo sounded sick, but he couldn't dwell on it long because Nishi was literally bouncing on the bed in anticipation.

"Well which one do you want to hear? So _many_ to choose from." Goku asked.

Nishi looked up at him than towards the ceiling, silently debating which of the countless Sanzo stories to hear. "Hmm, how about the monkey one!" She giggled at the prospect of one of her favorite stories and then sat peacefully looking up at Goku, signally for him to begin the story.

Goku chuckled at her enthusiasm and began to recall the tale, occasionally peeking over at the door frame at the spot where he knew Sanzo stood.

He told her of the drinking contest, which he unfortunately couldn't participate in, and then the final fight against the demon barkeep and his monkeys. "It was horrible. In the end Sanzo's final bullet went completely off target and the horde of monkeys closed in on him while the rest of us took on the demon. The monkeys began pummeling him and then-. . ."

"Hey! That's not how it goes!" Nishi looked up at Goku angrily. "Sanzo never misses his shot and besides _he_ was the one that defeated the demon even though he was drunk!" Nishi huffed, recollecting the tale with precision that came from knowing it by heart. Goku stared at her and smiled.

Sanzo couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was actually contemplating defending his honor before she spoke up. He still wasn't sure what to think of her.

Nishi began to tell the story again, this time the correct way, truly glorifying Sanzo and his great defeat of the demon. When she was finished she snuggled back into the bed and looked wide-eyed up at Goku. Goku smiled, trying to imagine Sanzo's expression from behind the door frame.

"Okay, time for bed, shi." Goku stated tiredly. She responded by continuing to stare up at him, almost confusedly.

"What do you want tonight?" Goku asked exasperatedly.

"Jackhammer!" Nishi yelled, the covers falling to her knees as she sat up in bed.

"Okay. . ." Goku gave in. "But it's straight to bed afterwards, 'k? We'll take a bath tomorrow instead of tonight."

Sanzo couldn't help but look around the corner at the two inside. He watched as Goku placed his hands at Nishi's sides and bounced her into the bed, shoving the covers farther and farther beneath her body. She giggled as she bounced up and down on the bed.

After the excitement died down, Nishi's eyes began to drift closed and she settled back into bed. "Goodnight, Shi, I'll be back in later." Goku bent over and kissed her forehead as she began to fall asleep.

"'Night daddy." Her voice came as a muffled whisper between layers of blankets. "Love. . . you."

"I love you too Nishi." Goku said, standing up and facing the open doorway, "Enjoy the show, Sanzo?"

* * *

**AN:** Well, finally. I definitely don't like the way this one turned out, I mean it went the way I wanted it to but there were just some things I couldn't get out the right way. The tense is all wrong too. I'm tired, I need to work on that. Oh well maybe I'll proof read it again and post it twice. . . or not. Too lazy! 

**Oh and thank you so much, gallatica7**, for telling me about the review restrictions. I have no clue how that happened, I've always accepted anonymous reviews. I never would have found out if you hadn't told me, so I _really_ appreciate it! Oh well, all is fixed and that's all that is important right?

**You may have noticed that she calls him both daddy and Goku, there's a reason for this I promise. Just wait around for the explanation please. Bleh!**

**Little more explanation: **Oh yeah, and the jackhammer thing, it was kind of hard to explain, but being someone who was raised by her father I can really connect with Nishi and Goku. All of her mannerisms exemplify myself a little from when I was little with my father (although she is in no way shape or form, me when I was little. We are slightly alike, but I don't base her off of myself. At least I try not to). The jackhammer/pile-driver was something my dad used to do to me and my sister before bed. I remember that I used to love it. Now I just wish I could remember exactly how he did it, it was so long ago. . .

**::See ya next Monday.**

****

**Next Chapter:** "I-I. . ." Goku obviously was the type to stammer, he couldn't get a word out as he looked at Sanzo's face now only mere centimeters away.

Suddenly Goku stiffened making Sanzo back away slightly, thinking he had done something wrong. Although, before he could get angry or question him, Goku sat up straight, a look of fear in his eyes.

Yay, for longer chapter preview! Hehe, drink it in bitches! Just kidding, I love you all and thank you for staying around for the second chapter.

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	3. Midnight Wanderings

**Test of Time**

**Author: Blubelle**

**Ch.3 Midnight Wanderings **

**AN:** **Ack! Sorry sorry! There really isn't an excuse for this, I've just been a little distracted is all. I love you all, and thanks for sticking around! Oh and I got a puppy!**

Numba three! We've made it so far, well not really. Not much to this chapter, but it had to happen. Sorry. Well, I'm sick of this, and now on to your weekly dose of "the monks", who I adore! Hehe, they're so much fun to kick around, don'tcha think?

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies (just look at my other chapters. . .).

* * *

**Ch.3 Midnight Wanderings**

****

"Ah, finally a moments rest."

"Yes, it seems that our daily chores have increased lately."

"I blame it on those heathens."

"I agree. Did you notice the amount of cigarette cartons being bought lately as well? It seems that Master Sanzo has picked up the amount and frequency of that nasty habit of his. Which, I feel disgraces our very temple." The monk got a distorted look on his face as he spoke, setting his cup down and looking at the monk across from him.

"It is wrong. Just like that poor human girl running around with that boy. Where are her real parents? I just don't understand how she could end up with someone of his nature." The second monk added closing his eyes and sipping from his cup.

"Yes. It is distasteful indeed." At the sound of footsteps down the hall the two of them gasped and grabbed their things in a hurry before scuffling out of the room, leaving it barren and devoid of any traces of their gossiping ways.

**X::X::X**

"How was the show, Sanzo?"

At the mention of his name he slipped from beside the door so that he was leaning nonchalantly against its frame.

"I need a cigarette."

Goku followed him out of the room, slowly and silently closing the door behind him as he left. He watched as Sanzo shrugged the top part of his robes down to his hips, wearing them just like Goku remembered. He couldn't help feeling a slight bit of nostalgia. He'd always loved seeing Sanzo this way. He was always a little less guarded this way. As if the mere fact that there was less clothing covering his body meant that he was more open. Right, Goku wished.

They moved to a short flight of stairs leading to an open area. The space that spanned ahead of their little stoop contained a small botanical garden, which looked haggard in the moonlight, like it was just begging to be trimmed. There was little more than that to fill up the large area. He figured that the side of the temple they were on was less used.

Sitting on the stairs next to each other, Goku looked up at the unnaturally large moon as Sanzo grabbed his lighter and a wrinkled pack of cigarettes. Goku relished in the relaxing breeze blowing through his much longer brown hair. Sanzo, on the other hand, hissed and moved his hand in front of the flame, trying desperately to keep the lighter aflame. Goku smiled before looking out at the sky once again.

They sat in surprisingly comfortable silence for a long time, it was a nice night and neither could find the right words at the moment. Their silence soon turned into small talk, nothing of great value, only idle conversations about the weather and such. It seemed the tension was only growing. Their discussions came in waves, a few sentences followed by silence then more words and silence once again. They both grew uneasy, not even able to look at each other except for the occasional peek from out of the corner of their eyes.

They both surveyed the grounds before them, outlined in gold and silver from the moon. Sanzo continued to blow through his cigarettes, his drags coming out longer and more exhausted than before. Goku noticed this and couldn't help but feel worried, not only for his health but for the reasons why he was so stressed out.

"Goku. . ."

"Yeah?" Goku asked hesitantly his vision never straying from its position in front of him.

Sanzo paused for a moment, unusually unsure of himself. After contemplating his words for a moment he finally pushed out the question that had been eating away at him.

"Goku, why'd you leave?" Sanzo wasn't one to stammer and spoke clearly and languidly. The question actually coming out slightly harsher than he meant it to.

With one final deep, nicotine excluded breath, Sanzo finally found the words he'd been mulling over for the past five years. He felt a little better now that he'd finally gotten everything out.

Goku was slightly shocked by the question, his head shooting in Sanzo's direction. Goku became lost in thought, unsure of what to think of Sanzo's question, or even how to answer it. He must have drifted off in thought because it took Sanzo's piercing violet eyes to shake him back to reality.

"Well, I. . ." Goku began before looking down at his feet, possibly in embarrassment.

Sanzo continued to look at Goku. He reached a strong hand out and grabbed Goku by the chin, slowly turning his face toward his.

Sanzo's face didn't hide his anger or agitation, but with one look into those empty golden eyes that held such immense sadness, it disappeared.

"I-I. . ." Goku obviously was the type to stammer, he couldn't get a word out as he looked at Sanzo's face now only mere centimeters away.

Suddenly Goku stiffened making Sanzo back away slightly thinking he had done something wrong. Although, before he could get angry or question him, Goku sat up straight, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Shit." Was all Goku could say before a long scream could be heard that discernibly sounded like the word daddy.

As soon as the screaming stopped, sniffling could be heard from behind them. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Shi, I'm here." Goku said calmly as he looked at Sanzo and stood up.

Nishi ran to him as fast as she could. "Daddy!" Goku lowered to her level as he watched her run blindly through the dark corridor. Nishi sobbed, jumping into Goku's arms, her face buried deep in his chest.

"Nishi, it's okay." Goku made her look at him and wiped the tear streaks from her cheeks. "I told you I'd be back."

"I know, but y-you weren't there." Goku sighed and set her down.

"Well I'm here now. You should have stayed in bed Nishi, it's late." Goku pretend scolded. "And besides, you interrupted me telling Sanzo how strong you're getting." Goku said smilingly before turning around to glance at Sanzo. Who kept his back turned toward the two, but could still see that Goku was obviously trying to distract her back into her bed.

"Nuh uh! Don't lie to me." Nishi huffed, her face red and puffy from crying.

"You don't believe me?" Goku asked in mock hurt. "You can even ask Sanzo."

Nishi looked expectantly towards Sanzo who was still seated on the step. Sanzo looked up, noticeably startled at the fact that the statement had been directed toward him.

"Uh. . . yeah." Sanzo said looking at Nishi's glowing childish face before shooting a glare Goku's way.

Nishi's eyes widened, reflecting her happiness that Sanzo was actually speaking to her.

"Oh! Daddy. . ." Nishi looked at Goku expectantly and placed a finger to her lips. Goku took the hint and moved towards her, putting his ear towards her mouth. She quickly wrapped her small arms around his head and brought his ear even closer.

Sanzo stared as the young girl whispered into Goku's ear. He still couldn't believe how different Goku was. He realized later that his appearance hadn't really changed so much, besides his hair. It was more the air that he exuded, that made him appear as old as he acted. Sure he still had his quirks -the ones that defined Goku would never go away- but underlying all of that was someone who was _forced_ to mature. Sanzo never imagined that Goku would ever change, and somewhere in all of that he found comfort.

Sanzo blinked repeatedly somehow brought out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Nishi pull away from Goku and look into his eyes, their faces a breath apart. Suddenly her eyes enlarged once again as she realized she'd forgotten _something_. She pulled Goku towards her and began to whisper into his ear once again.

Finally, she pulled away again, grinning hugely with a light blush painting her cheeks. Goku just smiled back and nodded, their foreheads almost touching as he did so.

Nishi turned around to face Sanzo, that same smile spread across her face, eyes shimmering with the reflection of the moon. Slowly and hesitantly, she walked over to Sanzo, who was still seated on the steps. They were both staring now, both unsure as she stopped in front of him. She lowered her face, eyes closed in front of his, to where her nose was almost touching his.

Sanzo backed away slightly with the sudden impediment of personal space, but not enough so that she would notice. He threw Goku a confused look, who in turn, began to laugh silently.

"She wants an Eskimo kiss." Goku stated as his laughter grew to something more audible.

"A what?!"

"An Eskimo kiss." Nishi said matter-of-factly. Sanzo turned to face her and realized that her eyes were now open and peering into his from a very close distance. "You've never had an Eskimo kiss?" Nishi asked and continued without an answer. Sanzo could only stare at her as she grabbed the sides of his face and brought their noses together, rubbing them together firmly with a hint of softness that came with fragility of youth.

After a couple of seconds of fierce nuzzling, Nishi let go of one stunned Sanzo and walked over to Goku with her arms outspread. Picking her up he glanced over at Sanzo's state of confusion and shock, adding, "Don't look at me, if you're going to kill anyone it's Hakkai and Gojyo." Goku said with a smirk.

"Definitely! Gojyo stole my hairbrush and he never gave me back my new hair-tie." Nishi said crossing her arms with a huff as she was carried toward their room.

Goku laughed before he turned around to face Sanzo. "Oh and speaking of Hakkai and Gojyo, they should be here tomorrow afternoon." Goku turned back around to continue in the direction of their room. Sanzo now had a clear view of Nishi over Goku's right shoulder. She yawned and moved her hand in a tiny wave.

Sanzo unwillingly raised his arm in the air, motionless but there nonetheless. Nishi smiled contently and nuzzled sleepily into the crook of Goku's neck. Sanzo stared dazedly after them then looked over at his still airborne hand. With a look of disgust he hastily pushed it through his shaggy, mussed hair.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**AN: **Whew this was a **tough one**. Nothing really happened now that I look back. You couldn't really call it a **filler chapter**, due to the fact that it really wasn't entertaining. I guess we could say it's setting us up for the next chapter, which should be fun. I really am excited about that one!

Yeah, so that whole **Daddy/Goku thing** is coming up soon and you'll find out **how she and Goku met**. Most of this is planned, of course until we get to the end. Heh. No clue where that is going, I may need help later on. . .

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all so much. And being writers yourselves, you know what reviews can really do to the spirit. The Writing Spirit! Whoo. . .

**Questions, anyone?**

**RaalaLi( ):** (And I guess to anyone else that is wondering. . .) "I'm almost ashamed to admit this, since I just finished Saiyuki series 1, but **what exactly does 39 and 58 mean?** blushes in embarrassment".

**Kelly:** When describing a pairing, often times, names will just be combined (in my case Goku/Sanzo Sanku. I think they would be kinda funny in this series, even with all of the endless possibilities. I mean really think about them, just combine names. You get stuff like Homku, Hakjo, Gokai, not unlike most series, but still weird sounding. I suppose that this is why people went to the number system, plus it's easier).

Other times, a number will be given. This however, usually involves a deeper link, to where their names or even a part of their name is the number itself (i.e.: Like in Gundam Wing (which I'm sure you've heard of, if not seen in some random fandom. Duo2, Quatre4, as you can see these names mean the number. Can you see it?). In our case, they are derived from the Japanese number system.

3-san (Sanzo)

5-go (Gojyo)

8-hachi (Hakkai)

9-ku (Goku)

**As an addition to this, the name/word Nishi, actually means "West" in Japanese.**

Better? I hope so, cause that's all I've got. . . Oh well and thanks for the review, feel free to ask me anything and don't be embarrassed, sometimes it takes a stronger person to ask for help (sorry I could barely get that down without falling out of my chair, and now that I have my cheesy quote of the day quota filled. . .).

**Next Chapter:** "You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Goku asked as he pulled his jeans up over his shorts.

Sanzo casually walked over to a nearby chair, watching Goku dress out of the corner of his eye, but failing to make any effort in answering his question.

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	4. Like Father Like Daughter

**Test of Time**

**Author: Blubelle**

**Ch.4 Like Father Like Daughter**

**AN:** "**Such a softer sin**". I'm getting there. A little bit is **revealed** here, but other than that nothing much happens. Heh, you gotta do what you gotta do. **Sorry about last week**, I feel really bad about being late, so I updated on Sunday this week instead of Monday (you wouldn't be able to tell though because it was like half an hour from midnight). **Busy weekend though**. Bleh! **Powderpuff Football**, my brother's football game, **work**, mounds of homework, babysitting. All over! Moving on, I hope you enjoy. . . Oh and don't worry about the monks, as much as I **love them**, they have to get their due eventually. Read 'em, skip 'em, do whatever you like, it's not like I can stop 'ya! Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki or any of its affiliated divisions, this is mine but the characters and background is not. Except of course Nishi, who is my flesh and blood. . . Ever notice how small the writing on the back of things are getting?

* * *

**Ch.4 Like Father Like Daughter**

"Have you seen them lately?"

"I hear that they're still asleep. Lazy, just as I thought."

"Careful, those hooligans may be asleep, but Master Sanzo wakes quite early as usual."

"Ah, yes, but it isn't as if we are doing anything against _him_. We are merely commenting on the situation. No harm in that, am I right?"

"Agreed."

"But how I hate them. . ."

"Agreed." The monk shook his head in affirmation for the second time. Both sat stiffly in their chairs, unsure of what to do and whether they should be doing what they were doing.

"Their old companions are coming today, or so I've heard."

"You mean overheard. Heh, I'm sure they will be no easier to handle than the bothersome duo we are currently housing. Such a shame."

"Agreed."

The two of them stayed that way for the rest of the morning not daring to talk further on the subjects. They were both scared out of their wits to continue any more conversation, and so they sat, rigid and silent. It was going to be a long day.

**X::X::X**

Sanzo sat in a back room of the grounds. It was a place he considered the most peaceful, and really it was a very quiet place out of the way of the commotion of the temple. He quietly read his newspaper, a full ash tray on the table in front of him. It was getting closer to noon and he was getting anxious. The minutes dragged on to excruciating lengths that made the silence unnervingly loud. They were still asleep.

The newspaper articles became rows of nothingness, blending into large black blots all across the page. His mind was drifting, so often now that it was beginning to scare him. His mind always drifted to Goku, no matter how hard he tried not to think about him. He couldn't help wonder about their conditions, it was just too weird. Goku, with a daughter, it didn't seem possible. Sure she wasn't biologically his, but from the looks of it, he raised her, and that alone brought up even more questions.

"I can't take this anymore".

In one swift motion he was out the door and down the hall. Sanzo was on a mission, he ignored every monk that tried to stop him, and stomped in the straightest path he could to their room.

Finally, he'd arrived. He opened the door, without knocking and not even attempting to sneak. And there in front of Sanzo was the sleeping pair.

They lay snuggled together on the small twin sized bed. Goku was closest to the door and took up the most room. He was sprawled out on his back and looking as peaceful as ever; well at least he wasn't drooling. One arm was stuck under his sleeping partner, who was snuggled up to him on her side. Her right arm clung to his loose nightshirt while the other one was snaked up under his shirt and over his chest. Sanzo couldn't help wondering how that was a comfortable sleeping position, but they did look happy.

Sanzo wasn't swayed by the scene in front of him, instead he got even more agitated. He wasn't quite sure why, but he decidedly chocked it up to the fact that they were still in bed.

Taking a deep breath, in a voice just under shouting he announced, "breakfast"!

As soon as the last syllable rolled off his tongue the two had woken up.

"What?"

"Breakfast?" Both were still half asleep and Nishi was now propping herself up on Goku. Her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. Goku's shirt hung off of one of her shoulders as she yawned into her fist. "Hungry." She stated closing her eyes again and leaning heavily on Goku.

"So. . .tired." Goku said, rolling over and almost squishing Nishi who was now completely awake.

"Hey! Go-kuu! I'm hungry, get off! Come on wake up." Nishi shouted trying to drag Goku from bed as she scooted out from under him. She wasn't succeeding. After one last tug she lost her grip of his wrist and fell to the floor, landing hard on her butt. In an instant she was back on her feet, a bright blush tinting her puffy cheeks, her anger rising and also showing on her face.

"Goku. . . you better get up right now or I'll tell Sanzo that yo-" In an instant a hand was over her mouth. She looked to her side at Goku who was squatting behind her. She hadn't even seen him move. He came to her side and made her face him, giving her a sharp glare that told her he was far from happy with her. Her eyes were the only thing that could show her regret.

"Okay Nishi. I'm awake." Goku said, his anger dissipating quickly due to the sadness on her face. It was obviously just a slip of the tongue. He slowly took his hand away, forgetting for a moment that it was even there. This of course gave Nishi permission to talk.

"I'm so sorry Goku, I didn't- I mean I. . ." Nishi mumbled, her eyes beginning to get glossy as she stared up at him.

"It's okay Shi, go ahead and get something to eat. You remember where to go right?" Goku said, tilting her head up to look at him instead of the floor. With a smile he brushed the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry about it." He added sounding almost boyish, reminding Sanzo of all the years he'd spent with him before he'd left.

Nishi nodded her head and walked quickly out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen. She was still wearing nothing more than Goku's over sized shirt, which was swinging around her legs like a dress.

Goku sighed as he moved over to where his jeans lay, still pooled on the ground as if he'd just stepped out of them. "You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Goku asked as he pulled his jeans up over his shorts.

Sanzo casually walked over to a nearby chair, watching Goku dress out of the corner of his eye, but failing to make any effort in answering his question.

Goku didn't expect him to answer, nor did he really want him to. "So, you came all the way down here just to wake us up?"

"No one should sleep in that late."

"Yeah, I suppose we should all be good little monks and wake up at daybreak." Goku said languidly, putting his hands on his hips, sarcasm smeared across his face. Afterwards, though, he immediately dropped them, letting out a large sigh as he did so. "I guess it's because I don't have to work right now, we used to have to wake up at all hours in the morning _and_ night just to get to work. I hated dragging Nishi along, but I knew I couldn't leave her alone, she wouldn't _let_ me leave her alone".

"What kind of job?" Sanzo asked leaning back further into the wooden chair.

"Well, I've had a lot of different jobs, but the last one was for this asshole. I was a hired bodyguard. On call all the time. He was paranoid _all_ the time." Goku plopped onto the bed and stared intently at the ground in complete disgust.

"What happened?" Sanzo asked casually pulling out a cigarette while looking as uncaring as usual, but really, he wanted to know what was bothering him.

"He, well- uh, he died in his sleep." Goku said looking up expectantly.

"You mean he died while sleeping? Why? What'd he do?" Sanzo asked, knowing full-well that it wasn't just a man dieing peacefully in his sleep from old age.

"He attacked Nishi, that perverted old jackass. . ." Goku's anger subsided and soon turned to guilt. "I tore him apart. I had never killed someone so brutally, with so much anger. I couldn't control myself." Goku looked down ashamedly.

"Don't be ashamed Goku. People like that deserve to die." Sanzo said nonchalantly.

"I know. It's probably the first thing I've ever kept from Nishi."

"There are probably a lot of things that she doesn't need to know."

"We should go find her, who knows what she could be doing." Goku said putting on a smile as he got up off of the bed.

"If she's anything like you, she'll be running those monks ragged, dirtying the temple, and messing up large stacks of papers." Sanzo said, a small smile creeping through.

Goku smiled at the memories, for once, it felt good to be back. "Heh, I did have some fun in this place." They both stood and began for the door.

"Like father like daughter." Sanzo said calmly without thinking.

At the statement Goku's smile grew ten times. He was grinning like an idiot now. These were the moments that Goku had treasured when he was younger, the instances when Sanzo opened up, even if only a little. Those times when he spoke with his emotions instead of with his head. Preferring self and sensory over rationality and responsibility

The two continued side by side down the hallway towards the kitchen. Both feeling slightly better about where they were at the moment.

"Gojyo and Hakkai aren't really coming are they?" Sanzo asked suddenly, tilting his head ever-so-slightly so that he could see Goku as they walked.

"UNCLE HAKKAI! UNCLE GOJYO!"

"Oh yeah, they're coming."

* * *

Okay, maybe I needed two build-up chapters. Oh well, at least you get to see a little bit of what they've been through. It's not exactly pretty. . . I think. We're really getting to the meat of it, **next chapter** you're going to find out a lot (knowing me it won't). So yeah, it's going to get a lot **more fun from here on out**, at least for me it will. Hopefully you'll enjoy it too.

Well now that I look at it, it may be two chapters until I get to their **background**, unless that is, if I make it one **huge chapter**. Depends on how long it'd be, cause you know I'm all about **proportionalism** it's a word now. **"The Art of Proportioning".** Thas right!

**Next Chapter:** "Oh Nishi I can't believe you think I'd do something like that." Gojyo said in mock-hurt. "So to make up for it, I gotcha these." Gojyo said, winking as he pulled out an assortment of hair-ties. "I figured we could use them tonight."

"I can do your hair? Yea! Thank you Uncle Gojyo."

Oh course as usual, this was much longer, but next chapter might be kinda short so I had to cut this down. Oh and this is all subject to change, just in case you were wondering.

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	5. Brown Paper Bags

**Test of Time**

**Ch.5 Brown Paper Bags**

**AN: "Pull the trigger and the nightmare stops. . ."** Hello again all! I apologize again for being late, I actually had this finished last Sunday night but due to upgrades, was unable to put it on I swear, as much as I appreciate upgrades (what can I say? You need 'em.) I hate them at the same time! Yeah, I can't access my email because of upgrades.

**My rant (feel free to skip if you haven't already): **Fuck Hotmail, they can all burn in Hell! Being someone who lives out of her email, it is a necessity to life! Besides, I've been a member for over five years, half of that time I actually paid for service (hence the reason why I have msn and not hotmail). God, I'm so fucking pissed off. This was my first email account ever, and therefore I have years of saved emails from friends and family members (that have died), as well as updates from various websites that I continually get from time to time –this one included-. I have another account now thanks to all of the pestering they've put me through as I've tried to figure this out, but it still isn't the same. **Grrr. . . **Oh and don't think I won't fight this, I'm getting back into my old email if it's the last thing I do. I have to.

**Okay I'm done, a much nicer note at the bottom. Read.**

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applies of course. . .

­­­

* * *

**Ch. 5 Brown Paper Bags**

It was a beautiful afternoon and our favorite monks were enjoying their tea. The room was well lit and quite peaceful. It appeared that a complete feeling of calmness had descended over the temple.

"There is no way that I am assisting their comrades in any way when they arrive". The older of the two commented. He grabbed the kettle of fresh tea from the cozy and began to pour into his shallow, ceramic cup.

"Yes, their previous visits were unexpected and almost painful. Disgraces!" The younger one almost shouted. He steadily placed his cup in front of his companion with a sigh.

"Ah, their last visit. Horrible, ordering us around like they owned the place, then making a mess they never intended to clean themselves." The first said dazedly, not really paying attention to what he was saying or doing.

"I feel that I have come to hate them as well." The second monk took his drink to the side of the table and grabbed up the sugar bowl, placing it in front of himself.

"Master Sanzo seems to attract the most abnormal guests."

"The dregs of society." He began to spoon the tiny, perfectly square crystals into the cups. He added a generous amount to each, accumulating to many spoonfuls for each cup.

"Yes." The older monk commented solemnly. They simultaneously took up their respective teacups and placed them to their lips. After one long sip they both visibly stiffened, a look of disgust rising onto their faces. They glanced at each other before quickly turning the other way to spit the liquid from their mouths.

Their coughing and sputtering could be heard from the hallway. The younger of the two began wiping his tongue on his robes as the other monk cleaned up and began to get the hell out of there.

The second monk quickly followed, but not before hearing a quiet giggle from the doorway. A small hand held the sliding door where it lay keeping only half of her face exposed. He looked back only briefly before continuing on his way out.

**X::X::X**

"Oh yeah they're coming." Goku said as they rounded the corner where the squeal could be heard.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Their old friends finally came into view as they approached. Hakkai was currently bent down in front of Nishi giving her an Eskimo kiss while Gojyo shouldered a small nap-sack, awaiting his turn.

"It's so good to see you Nishi." Hakkai stated as he stood up, his height exaggerated as he stood over her tiny frame.

"I missed you so much Uncle Hakkai." Nishi put her arms up to initiate a hug. Hakkai smiled and bent down in front of her gathering her in his arms.

"I missed you too." Hakkai mumbled into her hair.

Pulling away she turned towards Gojyo and ran into his open arms. "Hey Nish, it's been so long!" Gojyo said, picking her up and rubbing their noses together.

"I missed you too Uncle Gojyo!" Nishi said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! Nish, I got you a present. I realized you left this after you guys were gone." Gojyo said holding out a solid red hair band in front of Nishi.

"I didn't leave it, you stole it!" Nishi huffed, faking a pout.

"Oh Nishi I can't believe you think I'd do something like that." Gojyo said in mock-hurt. "So to make up for it, I gotcha these." Gojyo said, winking as he pulled out an assortment of hair-ties. "I figured we could use them tonight."

"I can do your hair? Thank you Uncle Gojyo." Nishi squealed with delight at the prospect of playing with her uncle's long red hair.

Goyjo gave her a huge smile as Hakkai began to speak, "And here's my gift Nishi." He held out a large brown bag that was roughly half the size of Nishi.

"Oh! Thanks Uncle Hakkai!" Nishi said, plopping down on her butt with the weight of the bag. "Meatbuns! Yea!" Nishi giggled her eyes large and full of happiness. She looked up at Hakkai and ran to give him another hug. "Uncle, where's Hakuryuu?"

"Out front, we haven't unloaded our things yet."

Goku and Sanzo stood a little farther down the hallway, watching the scene as it enfolded from as far away as possible for Sanzo's sake.

To say he was angry wasn't exactly correct, he was just a little pissed off. No one had informed him of this, not that he could have done anything to prevent it from happening, but at least a little bit of mental preparedness would have been nice. "Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"No, you get used to it. I guess you could say that Nishi is the daughter they can never have. We all know that Hakkai loves children in general, and well, Gojyo, he loves Nishi. Besides, if you wanna see something weird, I caught Gojyo and Hakkai making out on the couch once." Goku said, beginning to walk towards those in front of them. Sanzo shivered momentarily before following behind Goku.

"Shi, you're gonna share those right?" Goku asked as he walked up next to her and squatted at her side.

"No."

"Ah, Goku it's been awhile." Hakkai said as Goku approached. Goku smiled up and nodded.

"Hey Goku! Our bags are out back." Gojyo smirked, pointing to where the jeep was.

Goku ignored him as he leaned toward Nishi and opened his mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Get one of those nosey monks to do it." Goku said as Nishi began to feed -stuff- Goku's mouth with a plump meat bun.

"It **is** all they're good for." Sanzo said as he reached them.

"Ah! The most congenial Master Sanzo has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Gojyo said sarcastically.

"Don't make me shoot you." Sanzo countered coldly.

"My, my, it feels like old times." Hakkai said, that familiar old smile plastered on his face.

Goku and Nishi looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh-um, excuse us Master Sanzo, but can we help your guests get settled?" Three young, impressionable monks asked from behind the group.

They turned toward the three of them, Nishi and Goku merely looking over their shoulders before continuing to devour the bag.

"Yes-" Sanzo stated flatly, but was cut off before he could continue.

"The bags in the jeep. Careful with the goods." Gojyo said as he walked up behind Sanzo and draped an arm over his shoulder. Sanzo glared at his arm and shrugged it off.

"Oh and would you tell the jeep where we will be staying?" Hakkai asked from behind Sanzo and Gojyo.

The monks had to stop themselves from staring at them. All three nodded and bowed, their bald heads gleaming in the sun light, before scrambling nervously away and towards where the jeep was haphazardly parked.

"Would you like for us to prepare your rooms?" Two older monks asked, their question directed to Hakkai more than Gojyo.

Sanzo glared at the two monks, familiarity flaring up. All he could do was wonder why they wouldn't leave him alone.

Gojyo moved away from Sanzo and walked up next to Hakkai to take his hand in his.

"Oh no, one room will suffice." Hakkai said smilingly.

"One bed too." Gojyo smirked as he pulled Hakkai closer to him. Hakkai's smile faltered momentarily from shock and then returned when he began to lean into Gojyo's side.

"Haha, thank you for your help." Hakkai said uneasily.

The monks got a weird look on their faces and scurried away quickly to complete their tasks as fast as possible.

"It feels good to be back in Chang'an." Hakkai said sarcastically.

Silence fell over the group until a loud rumble could be heard throughout the area. Everyone looked toward Nishi who quickly covered her stomach. Her eyes got large and a dark blush covered her cheeks. "Goku, I'm hungry."

Goku smiled, "I am too, let's go."

The five of them went off in the direction of the dining room, only leaving behind the large brown bag, torn and empty, for some insignificant monk to clean up.

For in all actuality, they are one in the same.

* * *

**That's right**, you didn't **read wrong**, I was just **comparing an empty paper bag with the poor monks**, that like myself, **Minekura** decides to torture. Come on think about it, if you stretch your line of thinking to insane lengths and forget what you're doing a couple of times, you can see it, I swear. Hehe.

**Okay so this is the chapter for this week and the next will be next Monday, sorry this had to happen but I've had a couple of things to do and honestly this is the first time I've been late so cut me a little, please? **

This was such **a fun chapter to write**. Sorry it was so short. The next one may not be so fun, but it will probably be longer. **Everything is revealed next chapter**, this I can promise. Well, everyone is about to get a heavy dose of **bipolar writing**. It's a real type of writing (to me of course, I love making up shit). We're flipping from cutesy welcomings to cutesy/angsty conversations. It should be fu. . . interesting.

**Oh yeah**, and I was sort of implying that **Hakkai and Gojyo have been to Chang'an** before and according to my memory, **Hakkai's trials** were held at a different temple (where the floating heads live) and there has never been any real mention of them visiting the temple. So, let's just say that Hakkai and Gojyo have visited Sanzo since the mission was over (it was only for a day or something). Okay. . . now that I've covered that baby up, I feel a little better.

**Damn I talk to much**. Sorry. . .

**_Next Chapter:_ **"He's changed a lot Sanzo, Goku has almost completely changed, but at the same time he's still the same Goku we know. Since he found Nishi, he's grown and he's been forced to be more responsible." Hakkai said, his tone remaining somber and almost forceful.

"I noticed. How exactly did he find her?" Sanzo asked.

"Goku didn't tell you?"

"He. . . never got around to it."

**See 'ya next chapter**! Buh bye. Did anyone else have to **work on Thanksgiving**. . . Or was it just me? I think I may cry -again.

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	6. The Cycle

**Test of Time**

**Blubelle**

**Ch. 6 The Cycle**

**AN: "Let's give them something to talk about."** **Okies, sorry about the updating issues**. Really I've had no time to actually write anything. **Proverbial list of things I'm doing** (really it's become a must): Diving, homework (papersessayspapers), SATs, Grad. Project, work, and another story that I'm working on, on the side. Either way, this was a fun chapter for me so tell me if you enjoyed it too. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**X::X::X**

**Ch. 6 The Cycle**

It was yet another nice day at the great temple. On an unfamiliar side of the temple stood our gossiping monks, tired and looking sickly while sitting under the wooden table.

The older of the two was currently looking intently at his tea and at all sides of his cup, suspicious and scared. The other was shifting uncomfortably under the table, looking as if he was about to make a run for it at any moment.

"Master Sanzo is angry it seems." The younger said as he shifted his sitting position for the fourth time, all while looking at the sliding door to his side.

"Yes, he appears to be taking it out on us." The older one commented, finally taking a sip from his tea and setting it down on the table as quickly as he could. As if the cup was going to bite him at any moment.

"Unfortunately, I agree." He wrenched his head to the side, seemingly have heard something from within the hallway. He stayed that way for a few seconds before looking at his companion once again.

"Well, uh. Yes." The other monk looked nervously as his young cohort glanced back at him. His expression exhibited his fear clearly.

Just then a dull scraping could be heard from the hallway, and in a flash, the two monks were on their feet. The table and their cups fell over with a crash and splash against the wood of the floor. They looked at their mess momentarily before the sound reverberated against the walls once again. And, in a mess of tangled robes and appendages, the two scattered out the other door as fast as their scrawny legs could carry them.

They never did find out what the noise was. Perhaps it was just another monk walking clumsily down the hall, or perhaps it was all in their imagination. Either way they were seriously reconsidering continuing gossiping as a pastime.

**X::X::X**

After lunch, the four of them headed off of the temple grounds to a large open field. It was a slightly windy day, the suns rays making shadows as it cast through and around the few clouds within their span of sky. The field was relatively large, with a couple of ancient and grossly large trees were scattered throughout the area, shading it some parts and letting the sun warm the grass everywhere else. Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo stood under one particularly large and gnarled oak tree, only outside at the insistence of Nishi.

"Come on Go-kuu!" Nishi yelled, pulling forcefully on Goku's arm toward the sunny open part of the field.

"Okay okay. . ." Goku mocked reluctance. When Nishi actually started believing that he didn't want to play with her, he ran up behind her and scooped her up over his shoulder.

Sanzo and Hakkai watched from under the tree. After a few seconds of staring, Sanzo promptly sat atop one of the large tree roots that had somehow escaped the confines of the dirt years and years ago. Hakkai followed suit but instead picked a nice grassy spot and leaned his back against the rough bark of the tree.

"Goku! Lift me up!" Nishi yelled. She was sitting on the ground in defeat with Goku towering over her. She giggled and raised her arms over her head towards Goku.

Putting both hands under her arms, Goku heaved her up and over his head, letting go at the top so that she was airborne for a few seconds before he caught her again. Laughing as he did so.

Nishi's excited giggles echoed throughout the area, "higher! Higher!"

Off to the side Sanzo and Hakkai sat underneath their hugely grotesque tree. Hakkai was attempting to make small-talk while Sanzo lit his mangled cigarette.

"So, where's Gojyo?" Sanzo asked nonchalantly.

"Unpacking, remember? Sorry, I thought we'd already gone over this." Hakkai retreated a little at Sanzo's sidelong glare.

"Weren't you two _both_ unpacking?" Sanzo sighed, he hated having to explain himself, and he especially hated looking incompetent.

Hakkai began to blush slightly, moving his arm behind his head to scratch an imaginary itch. "Well, um- we got a little distracted and couldn't seem to get anything done. So we decided that it would be more productive if only one of us worked on it."

Sanzo wished he hadn't asked and a pregnant silence fell over the two. So they occupied themselves with watching Goku and Nishi.

At the time, Goku was currently helping Nishi climb one of the trees. Although as soon as he was done with this she would jump out of it again in all different directions making Goku run quickly around the tree to catch her. It was a tall tree and it was evident that the activity was making Goku a little nervous. But Nishi was having fun and that was all that mattered. Besides, there was no way that Goku was actually going to let her fall. He was usually waiting for her by the time she began to jump anyway, even though the base of the tree was a few yards thick.

Sanzo couldn't see how it was a fun game for either of them. He was contemplating about how weird a game it was when Hakkai broke him from his thoughts.

"So, Sanzo, how have you been these last few years?"

"Don't waste my time with questions you already know the answer to." Sanzo snubbed his cigarette butt out on the side of the tree before flicking it into the wind-blown grass.

"I'll take that as an 'it wasn't great'". Hakkai smiled and blew a couple of stray hairs out of his face, looking up into the massive branches of the tree as he did so.

"Try sticking around this place for five years with these idiots."

"Would it have been better if he had stayed?" Hakkai looked over at Sanzo out of the corner of his eye, his head still tilted toward the top of the oak. He noticed the change in Sanzo's posture and his expression was one of utter surprise. He obviously hadn't expected Hakkai to be so forward about his situation.

Sanzo sighed, almost angrily, and looked out onto the sun-filled grassland. He stalled for a moment, organizing his thoughts as he watched Goku and Nishi play tag. After gathering himself he looked deep into his almost empty pack of Marlboro Reds and pulled out another cigarette. "I told you not to ask stupid questions."

Hakkai didn't think it was a dumb question but he let it drop knowing that Sanzo wasn't going to answer either way. "Didn't you ever leave? I mean, you're not the type to just stick around one place, especially if you don't like it."

"Now I have a type?" Hakkai laughed at the memories that flooded his mind at Sanzo's words. "I did leave, a lot of times in fact. But, I always came back-"

"Alone. . ." Hakkai finished. Sanzo crumpled up the empty cigarette carton in his hand and threw it to the side in disgust. His eyes followed the sound of laughter and he watched as Goku snuck up behind Nishi, tickling her and declaring that she was 'it'. Goku then ran off at a sluggish pace compared to what he's capable of, only to trip over his own feet. Purposefully letting her catch up to him. And when she did, she jumped up and landed hard on his stomach. He coughed and rolled over on her just to continue their tickle fight once again.

"He's changed a lot Sanzo. Goku is almost completely different, but at the same time he's still the same Goku we know." Hakkai reiterated Sanzo's thoughts as if the monk had said them himself. "Since he found Nishi, he's grown and he's been forced to be more responsible." Hakkai finished his tone remaining somber and almost forceful.

"I noticed. How did he find her?" Sanzo asked gruffly.

"Goku didn't tell you?"

"He. . . never got around to it." Sanzo answered with a sigh. He glanced almost longingly toward the two playing ahead of him but quickly suppressed it and turned toward Hakkai for once.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. It's something that really gets to him. He wouldn't even tell us for awhile." Hakkai flashed that smile of his as he chuckled lightly.

For the first time all day, Hakkai had Sanzo's full attention. Sanzo put the remnants of his cigarette out and continued to look at Hakkai expectantly. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes. It's understandable that it would bother him. I was astonished when he actually told Gojyo and I their story." Hakkai splayed his hands together and stared at them intently.

"So-" Hakkai turned his head slightly, just so that he could see Sanzo's blank stare.

"Well, I think that it might be better coming from Goku." Hakkai stated nervously.

"Sucks. Hakkai. . . tell me now." Sanzo grabbed one green-clad shoulder in a tight hold. Hakkai looked shocked for a moment. Sanzo's moment of desperation was a little more painful than expected. Hakkai looked at Sanzo and then at the iron-grip on his shoulder. The priest stiffened and retracted. His expression was almost apologetic.

Hakkai sighed and looked out at Goku and Nishi playing. "Okay, okay. Goku told us that one night while he was still a vagabond he was coming near a small village surrounded in forest. While on the out-skirts of town, he heard something from a cabin just within the line of woodland. Getting closer he could distinctly hear whimpering and even crying. Like someone was calling his name, but at the same time, not."

Sanzo nodded in understanding before Hakkai continued.

"He said that for some reason he'd been almost pulled toward the village. And so, after following the voice, eventually he smelled blood. He traced the scent and found himself in front of a small cabin. He kicked the door in, he said that the smells were so horrible that he gagged. It was dark and dank and there in the corner was a little girl. She was crying and her clothes were torn and tattered around her feet. She was sobbing and covered in blood."

Sanzo looked slightly astonished at this. He didn't know what to think about what he was hearing.

"But the worst part was. . . she was locked in a small cage." Hakkai straightened his glasses on his nose and slowly looked over at Sanzo. "Since then, they've been inseparable. I think that they live with a connection I can't even comprehend. You may be on a better playing field however."

An array of emotions crossed Sanzo's face in an instant, shock, anger, sadness, and confusion. He returned Hakkai's glance and then turned his attention toward Goku and Nishi.

Nishi was currently lying on top of Goku, who was relaxing with his arms behind his head while they talked. Sanzo couldn't make out what they were saying but they both seemed very relaxed.

"Goku said that when he first walked in he could have sworn that she reached out to him. But that his mind was moving so fast and in so many directions that he can't remember. He freed her immediately and realized that her captors had fled, just left her there to die. He took her to a nearby doctor who could describe what exactly had been done to her." Hakkai continued.

"And?" Sanzo asked, slipping back into nonchalance as he pulled another pack of cigs out and unwrapped the plastic covering almost frantically.

"Goku wouldn't tell us. I'm guessing it was really bad though. The doctor almost couldn't save her, and even now she is still covered in scars. Both emotion and physical." Hakkai watched as Sanzo struggled with the wrapper that he'd been rushing to rip off. He chuckled and grabbed the pack out of Sanzo's hands. He slowly pulled the tab wrapping around the top off and slipped the lid open before ripping the silver paper that covered his revered drug.

"You packed these right?" Hakkai asked laughingly as he chucked them the two feet needed to reach Sanzo.

"You spend way too much time with Gojyo." Sanzo uncharacteristically smiled as he put the pack away and turned his attention back to Hakkai.

"So does she remember any of this?" Sanzo asked with a curious air to his speech and posture.

"She was young. She knows it happened but she has other things on her mind right now. She loves Goku so much that nothing else matters, and I know that Goku feels the same. They've made each other happy even through their darkest times."

Sanzo felt a small pang of jealousy at his words. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a kid, it was odd but he didn't try to suppress it.

"And her real parents?"

"My, my, Sanzo, you sure are inquisitive today." Sanzo grabbed for the pack he'd put away as he glared at his source of information. "Murdered. Goku is her legal guardian now. He signed the paperwork and everything."

"That seems a little excessive, especially for Goku." Sanzo lit the cigarette in his hand and breathed in, deep.

"Goku wanted it to be official. Have you noticed that Nishi calls Goku 'Dad' at night, and only at night?"

Sanzo nodded, his line of vision locked on Goku and Nishi as they laid together, their eyes closed. It was a calming affect on his unsteady nerves. "It's odd."

"Not really. Nishi becomes the most vulnerable at night. I'm guessing that her parents murder as well as her capture occurred at night. Goku is all she has and for a long time Nishi was all Goku had."

There it was again. That sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sanzo almost put his hand to his abdomen to try and repress the feeling but stopped himself.

"Hey! Uncle Hak-kai! Where's Uncle Gojyo?" Nishi asked as she walked up and climbed onto Hakkai's lap.

"Probably still in our room. Do you want to go see him?" Hakkai asked looking down into her big ecstatic eyes.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Nishi said, beaming her enthusiasm throughout the area.

"Are you guys up for some cards? Like old times I guess you could say." Hakkai asked smilingly.

"Sounds great." Goku said, laughing as he watched Nishi writhe in Hakkai's lap. She seemed uneasy about something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Sanzo are you in?" Goku turned his attention toward Sanzo, almost pleading him to give in with his mere expression.

"Yeah, sure." Sanzo said with a sigh as he flicked his still lit cigarette butt and stood up to leave. As he turned toward the direction of the temple he was suddenly stopped. A small pudgy hand had him by the back of his robes in mid-step. He turned to see Nishi staring up at him eagerly. At that moment, Hakkai's words rang through his head, 'Goku makes Nishi truly happy', and for some reason he wanted to too.

So when Nishi held her arms out to be picked up, he didn't hesitate to lift her up under her arms. He rested her against his hip and held her close. They looked at each other momentarily before Nishi buried her head in his robes, possibly to hide her blush. She nuzzled deeper into his robes as they walked through the temple and toward Hakkai and Gojyo's room. All the while sitting on Sanzo's hip, his arms wrapped securely around her, almost in a protective manner that he didn't mean to exude.

Behind them, Hakkai and Goku looked at each other every so often in amazement. Goku leaned a little closer to Hakkai as they walked and whispered lightly behind his hand.

"Am I seeing things? Please, tell me I'm not seeing things."

**X::X::X**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Well, that's that!** I mean, it certainly isn't it. . . but we're getting there. Longest chapter yet! I think I clocked in at about 3000 there. I hope you enjoyed it. **I'm running out of things to do to the monks**, I'm at a complete lack of inspiration now that I've actually gotten this far. (They were never part of my original planning). Oh yeah, just a quick, little thing here, I have **Hakkai with glasses** like in Reload instead of his monocle like in the beginning of the series.

**Oh, and I apologize about the cliché broken past bit**, but really that's all I could do to describe the way that they came to be together. This was my original idea, so I decided to go with it. For awhile there, I even thought of having her kidnappers come back and take her again (I have it written up and everything), but in the end, I think it'll be a little too excessive and it'll go too far away from the main focus. . . **Sanzo and Goku of course!**

**Next Chapter: **"I like it here Goku." Nishi said seriously as they walked down the long corridor.

"Yeah, it is really nice. What do you think of living here for awhile?" Goku asked smilingly, looking down at her as she walked beside him.

"That sounds great!" Nishi said excitedly almost jumping up and down as she walked.

"Good, now come on. Let's get back so you have time to do Gojyo's nails."

**(Subject to change)**

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	7. Varying Glances Over Cards

**Test of Time**

**Blubelle**

**Ch. 7 Varying Glances Over Cards**

**AN: I'm so sorry guys. I'm trying, I really am. Bad rash of incidents, I won't bore you with the details like I usually do. Not really in the mood for anything, no less, writing fanfiction. There is no real explanation. Just know that I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. As if anyone would come after any of us. I mean when was the last time you heard of a fanfiction writer being sued?

* * *

The monks. . .

Appear to have skipped town. Due to constant abuse and this author's lack of inspiration and patience we will no longer be seeing them. Now on to the more important aspect of this story. . . Yea!

**X::X::X**

The four of them walked silently through the temple to Hakkai and Gojyo's room. As they walked in Sanzo set Nishi down onto her feet and looked to see that Gojyo was just finishing the unpacking, their bags empty and haphazardly thrown into the nearest corner.

"You plan on staying long?" Sanzo asked gruffly from the doorway.

"As long as it takes." Gojyo looked up from fixing the bed.

"Whatever." Sanzo said, not wanting to delve into the meaning of that one.

"Okay. Everyone ready to play?"

"Yeah." Goku said moving over to the tiny card table across the room. It was a small room, but no so much that anyone would feel crowded. A single bed lay against the wall directly to the left of the door. There was a closet folded within a crevice across the room. A fold-up table and chairs occupied the middle. It was a standard room for that wing of the temple. Just enough to accommodate.

"Uncle Gojyo! Can I do your hair now?" Nishi asked, moving over toward Gojyo near the bed.

"Sure. Sit down and I'll get everything." He went to the desk drawer and pulled out a brush and some hair ties before moving over to sit with Nishi on the undersized bed. "Here, turn around. I'll do your hair first."

Nishi did as she was told. The others moved around the nearby table. Hakkai languidly reached for the deck of cards and shuffled with practiced expertise.

The endless rounds of games began, they didn't have anything to bet besides small change so it didn't really matter who won as usual. It served the same purpose it did in the past, to pass time.

"Fold." Sanzo said scooting his cards back toward Hakkai, who, by rotation, was dealer once again. "Gojyo throw me that ashtray."

"Yeah, sure." Gojyo said, holding a fistful of Nishi's hair in place and, hair-tie in mouth, flung the glass object to Sanzo who caught it gracefully.

"You're not smoking Gojyo? Call." Goku asked as he moved the betting back to Hakkai.

"No, I've been trying to cut down. Stop wiggling Nish."

"Sorry Uncle Gojyo. Um, Go-ku?"

"Yeah. Here Gojyo take my hand this round." He said standing up and holding out his cards for Gojyo to take. "We'll be back in a sec."

Gojyo quickly tied up the hair he was holding and went over to the table. Leaving Nishi with half a head of heaping braids and one very lopsided ponytail of long brown hair.

Nishi dashed off of the bed and toward Goku's waiting form by the door. They opened and closed the door behind them before beginning down the nearest hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me you had to go to the bathroom sooner?"

"Well. . . Sa-sanzo–" Nishi trailed off, squirming a bit as they walked, clearly having held the need for awhile.

"Embarrassed?"

Nishi just nodded as they continued toward the bathroom in the quickest route possible.

After finishing up, the two began their walk back to the room. Turning corner after corner as they began their journey. Both knowing full well that they were taking the long way or even the wrong way back to their destination.

Goku looked down at a more solemn Nishi. She was thinking about something, and as much as he hated to break her concentration, something was eating away at him.

"So, you like Sanzo?" Goku sighed, looking down at Nishi from the corner of his eye as he did so.

"I love Sanzo!" Nishi said ecstatically. Blushing as she put two sweatshirt covered fists to her mouth.

"Me too." Goku smiled back brightly.

"I like it here Goku." Nishi stated, returning to the serious state of mind once again.

"Yeah, it's really nice. What do you think of staying here for a while?"

"That sounds great." Nishi turned toward him and flashed a huge smile, insuring that she was speaking full-heartedly. He couldn't help smiling back.

"Good, now come on let's get back so you have time to do Gojyo's nails." Goku said laughingly as he grabbed her and hefted her onto his shoulders. In a flat run, they raced down that last hallway.

Running into the room, Goku kicked the door open and jogged inside. All the while, bouncing a giggling Nishi on his shoulders. She let out an excited scream as Goku swiftly pulled her off his shoulders and in an instant threw her onto the bed. She landed perfectly, bouncing up and down as she laughed.

"We're back! She's all yours Gojyo." Goku said, extending his hand to retrieve his cards.

"Thanks. Get her all riled up and hand her over to me." Gojyo said sarcastically as he shoved Goku's cards into his awaiting fingers.

"Anytime. How've I been doing?"

"Pretty good, Sanzo's bombing and Hakkai's still the same as always." Gojyo said, returning to his post and taking out the mismatching patch of hair that was so messily made.

"Hey!" Sanzo exclaimed once he'd realized what Gojyo had said. Not _really_ hurt by the comment, just feeling the need to regain what was left of his honor.

"You haven't won a game yet, Sanzo." Hakkai said calmly as Sanzo began to brood.

"It's not my fault Hakkai gets so lucky, and even when he doesn't, he bluffs better than anyone I know."

"Yeah Hakkai, you have the perfect poker face." Gojyo said around the strand of ribbon between his lips. His words only comprehensible due to the years of having a cigarette dangling precariously in the same fashion.

"Do I? Hakkai's smile still failed to leave his face, proving him guilty to the entire situation.

Gojyo and Goku couldn't help laughing. Sanzo continued to brood while he passed out the next round of cards.

Goku reveled in the feeling of the light mood in the air. It was nice, this nostalgic feeling of old times. The very times that they all held on a high untouchable pedestal.

"This is nice." Goku said under his breath as he looked around him at those in the room. Nishi was smacking Gojyo for intentionally pulling her hair, Hakkai was placing his cards onto the table after studying them and Sanzo, well, he was looking at Goku.

Goku was a little shocked at first, so much that it made Sanzo cough a little through his cigarette and go back to looking at the cards he'd already memorized. He was a little confused to say the least but went back to concentrate on the game as well.

"So how has life been at the temple lately Sanzo?" Goku asked casually without looking up from his hand. "You must be bored out of your mind. Two please." He placed two of his cards on the table and scooted them toward Sanzo so that he would look at him and maybe pay him a little attention.

"Yes." Sanzo had a hard time returning his gaze, but slid him the amount of cards he wanted and looked toward Hakkai as quickly as possible.

"I mean, if you hate it so much, why didn't you just leave a long time ago?" Goku looked at him skeptically then went back to his horrible hand. "I'll see your five and raise you twenty."

"He's bluffing." Sanzo said between a puff of smoke fresh from his lungs.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. It's not like I'm obligated to tell you anything anyway." Sanzo's stare failed to fall from the cards in his hand. Too afraid that he'd reveal something he didn't exactly want in the open if he looked up into those gold eyes he knew so well. "I'll see your twenty and raise you ten." Sanzo looked over at Hakkai uneasily then straight back to his hand.

Hakkai, who continued to play oblivious just put his cards onto the table and watched the scene unfold in front of him. He smiled and glanced over at Gojyo who had undone the multitude of braids to replace them with two large buns on either side of her head. He was currently gelling two antennas to stick out from Nishi's hair like his own. Gojyo looked up from the task and gave Hakkai a knowing smirk before returning to the masterpiece before him.

"It's not like I demanded an answer or even acknowledgement. I know _that_ doesn't come easy with you. It's always like this with you." Goku yelled, shoving even more coins from his pile into the middle. "I raise another 20."

"I find it hard to believe that you remember what I'm 'like' after not seeing each other for five years." Sanzo half-shouted venomously. Pushing more of his meager amount of coins into the heap.

Goku choked at his words, just a little shocked that he even had the audacity to bring his absence into this. "Ha, like you could even begin to comprehend why I left." He was a little pissed to say the least. "You'll never change Sanzo. You're still the same cold-hearted bastard you've always been and always will be."

Sanzo glared at him over his cards. "You have no right to judge me. Don't even think for a moment that you understand me." Sanzo looked at the large pile of coins in front of him than shot a smoldering look back at an angry Goku. "Well, are you going to call?"

"I fold!" Goku yelled, slamming his hand onto the table and standing up from his chair abruptly so that his chair would fall onto the ground behind him. The two of them glared at each other furiously. "Come on Nishi it's time for a bath." Goku announced from his place at the table.

"But Daddy. . ." She trailed off and opened her mouth to protest before a hand was quickly clasped over her mouth to shut her up. She looked up at Gojyo who shushed her quietly and pushed her off of the bed and toward Goku.

Nishi took the hint and went to Goku's almost quaking form. She hesitantly reached for one of his fisted hands and clasped it in her own, snapping him out of his sinister thoughts. "Oh! Yeah, let's go."

Goku glanced once more at Sanzo, this time with a little less spite, and followed Nishi's guiding hands out the door.

Hakkai stood up, the mood a little uneasy, and walked over to sit and lean against Gojyo on the bed. A silent signal to Sanzo that it was about time for him to leave. Sanzo looked their way and watched them silently whisper to each other, Hakkai looking up at Gojyo from his place against his chest.

Sanzo sulkingly looked away and reached for Goku's discarded cards. Turning them over he realized that his suspicions were correct. He had a horrible hand. Sanzo gently set the cards back how they were and stood to leave. He nodded toward the two on the bed almost in thanks, before heading out of the door as well.

He also was being led by something.

* * *

So, yeah this was a **little later** than I thought it'd be. I just couldn't get into it. And holy crap this chapter **sucked**. Lacking in effort I guess and I rushed it a bit –or a lot. Sucks. . . Oh well. This chapter turned out so much different than the first time I drafted it, but I like it better this way. Everyone needs **a little animosity**. You will enjoy the next chapter. All those people asking where the **Sanzo/Goku** shit will come in, it's soon. Promise. Not exactly sure how far that'll go but we'll see where my limited imagination can take us, hm?

Oh yeah, and I picked this up on **two different occasions**, you can probably tell, because it gets significantly better in style and mechanics halfway through. If you can figure out where I'll sing **"Banana Phone"** for everyone. **God, I'm tired.**

Now everyone understands that they were playing just **standard poker**, with the replacing of cards and raising of bets, right? I don't really want to explain how to play it, so I'm just gonna **suppose** that most people **know how to play poker. . .**

**X::X **

**Next Chapter:** (Subject to minor changes)

It was beautifully dark in the open corridor, but their faces were so close that they could see perfectly. Goku attempted to recover from the shock of being pushed against the wall, but found that all he could do at the moment was stare into Sanzo's eyes. He was perfect even in the darkness, the meager amount light from the moon refracting a halo around his golden head.

"I want to know."

"Kno-know what?" Goku asked uneasily, their foreheads, noses, and lips a little too close for comfort.

"Why you left everything. Why you left me. . ."

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	8. What We've All Been Waiting For

**Test of Time**

**Ch. 8 What we've all been waiting for**

**AN: **Once again, I apologize immensely for being a bunch of weeks late. Do you ever feel like you are constantly being taken advantage of? I do, lately it seems like I keep getting stuck with other peoples responsibilities. Oh well right? I hope you forgive me, but at least I'm here now. Please stick with me, there's only one chapter left. Yeah! **Thank you for reading, I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 8 What we've all been waiting for**

Goku and Nishi made it fairly quickly to the bathroom, perhaps it was Goku's overwhelming temper that made it such a quick walk.

They hadn't spoken, Goku seemed mad and although Nishi wasn't necessarily afraid of Goku at any moment, she just didn't feel comfortable speaking to him until he opened up for conversation first. Goku slid open the door to the large bathing room and shoved Nishi in lightly but hurriedly, as if he was running from something that was never going to be there.

Goku looked back at the door and then down at Nishi who gave him an almost panic stricken gaze that knocked him back to reality.

"Sorry Shi. Let's give you a bath now." He walked over to the large round tub and turned on the spicket above it. "It looks like it's going to be a cold bath tonight Shi." Goku said dejectedly. This was actually like running hose-water for your bath. They had really been looking forward to some warm running water on their arrival, but due to the fact that the current monks hated them. They were confined to this area of the temple and away from the nicer bathing rooms. Really it didn't matter, they were both used to taking cold showers and baths, or even just jumping in the nearest river.

"It's okay daddy." Nishi walked over to Goku and lifted her arms. He smiled and pulled her arms back down in place as he kneeled in front of her.

"First these are gonna hafta go." Goku reached up and began tugging the hair-tie holding up one of the buns Gojyo had painstakingly prepared.

"But-"

"We really need to wash your hair Nishi, sorry." He tugged the remaining loop of the tie out and pulled the hair free from the tight bun it had become accustomed to. Nishi whimpered slightly as her hair fell down past her shoulders once again. "Man, Gojyo did a good job with these." Goku said as he began to pull at the other one until it came down as well.

After Nishi's hair was back to normal, albeit a little wavier, he moved both of her arms back up above her head. Placing both hands at the hem of her shirt he lifted it up and over her head. He then moved back to check on the water as she jumped out of the rest of her clothing.

Nishi still wasn't quite sure whether it was okay to ask questions yet so she remained silent as Goku lifted her up and over the side of the tub and into the cold water. She shivered and rubbed her arms but completely submerged herself nonetheless. It was exactly like they were on the road again.

She came back up from under the water and looked sadly at Goku as he turned off the running water from the side. She was visibly freezing as she sat, the water coming up to her shoulders.

"Don't hog all the hot water Shi. I need to take a bath too." Goku smiled as Nishi huffed at his less than funny joke. But it did serve as a barrier breaker. Joking was a good thing.

Goku grabbed for the mutilated soap in the holder on the floor. It would have to do.

With a surge of confidence Nishi decided it was time to ask her questions. "Daddy?" Goku answered her with a small form of acknowledgement that was a little less than encouraging. He dunked the soap under the water and began lathering. Nishi continued, "why did you and Sanzo get in a fight?"

Goku stopped what he was doing. A little shocked at the question. "Ah, well, we just had a small disagreement."

Outside in the hallway, Sanzo brooded as he headed toward his room. The sound of running water, splashing and soft voices drifted through the hall. He couldn't stop himself from moving toward the noises and soon found himself outside of their worst and most run-down bathing room.

He recognized the voices inside, as if he didn't already know who it was. If he'd known they were going to use this bathroom he would have brought them to one of the nicer ones, which was virtually every other bathtub in the temple.

He heard Nishi speak and moved closer to hear, but only got the end of Goku's comment. A 'small disagreement', was that really it. He certainly felt something in their argument. It had meant a lot to both of them, they're points of views were both much deeper than they seemed and a little more personal than they'd like to admit.

Back in the bathroom, Goku began to rub the soap into Nishi's hair as they spoke.

"But what did you fight about?" Nishi was squinting as she spoke her face a little more forward from her body as she tried to get her head closer to Goku.

He continued to scrub her scalp as well as up and down the length of her hair. He was thinking, a little unsure of what to tell her. "Well, it started as an argument over why Sanzo hadn't left and then I guess it turned into an argument over why _I_ left. That's what happens when the person you're arguing with doesn't know what he's talking about." Goku raised his voice a little, knowing full-well that Sanzo was listening. He heard a snicker from behind the door as he spoke.

Goku grabbed the small pitcher from the side of the tub and filled it. Tilting Nishi's head back he slowly dumped the water over her head to get the soap out, careful of getting any in her eyes. Once he was done, Nishi lowered her head and blinked her eyes opened before rubbing them a little. She looked a little confused.

"But why? I thought you liked each other." Nishi looked up at Goku cutely, unaware of her power over him.

Goku laughed uneasily and handed her the soap to start scrubbing her outwardly dirty body. "Um, I guess, adults just disagree sometimes. It isn't about whether you like the person or not, it starts to be more about how much of an idiot the other person is." Goku almost directly spoke to the door.

Nishi still looked confused and for a few moments Goku wondered whether she was going to bring up the fact that he was in love with Sanzo and whether _that_ made a difference. But she didn't.

She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to scrubbing her tiny scarred body. Goku began to ring out her hair as she did so. Reaching for one of the forgotten hair-ties on the floor he wrapped her long hair in a messy bun that was really only to keep her hair out of the water as she soaked. It barely accomplished that.

"Daddy, what are we going to do now?" She continued to scrub.

"I don't know. I guess we'll leave again in a day or so. We aren't exactly welcome here-" Goku was cut off by the sound of the door behind them sliding open abruptly.

Goku sat up on his knees a little higher and scooted in front of Nishi who plunged under the water and behind Goku. They stared at the figure in the doorway, both surprised to see a slightly shocked Sanzo standing there.

Nishi placed both of her hands on Goku's shoulders so that she could see Sanzo and still remain covered.

"S-sanzo?" Goku gasped out.

Sanzo looked like he was going to say something but refrained. He was staring at Goku and the moment it broke for Nishi he looked away and toward his side apologetically.

"Uh, Sanzo, what are y- . . . could you throw that towel over?" Goku looked down in defeat. He was at a loss for words. He looked up, his eyes following Sanzo as he moved over to get a towel, his robes swiveling around his waist as he moved. Goku's breathing became slightly heavier as he watched him.

He caught the towel Sanzo threw to him and stood in front of Nishi, the towel outspread so that it would hide her from view. "Shouldn't you be heading toward _your_ room?" Goku said, his back to Sanzo as he wrapped the towel around Shi and rubbed up and down her arms.

"Couldn't sleep."

Goku picked Nishi up and grabbed her clothing off the ground before heading toward the door and past Sanzo.

As Goku squeezed through the frame of the door, Sanzo refused to move. He could feel him, smell him, grab him. And he did.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked with his back to Sanzo, almost expecting the action, or perhaps he was hoping this would happen. He had Nishi tucked against him with one arm, the other hanging precariously in Sanzo's unsure grip.

He turned toward Sanzo, a questioning look on his face. Sanzo looked like he wanted to apologize but stopped his mouth from beginning anything even close to words. Instead he looked to the side almost forlornly and let Goku's hand slip gently and slowly from his grasp.

Goku looked at him, he hadn't seen Sanzo like this in a long time, and even back then this was rare.

"Sanzo. . ." Goku drifted casually, one word communicating a whole conversation to the other. Sanzo looked up and stared at Goku, understanding what he wanted.

Goku gave him a small smile and continued to finally walk down the hallway to tuck Nishi in.

Sanzo stood in the doorway watching Goku's retreating form. He sighed, that was a lot tougher than he would have thought. Sanzo hated the thought of them leaving, it literally spurred something inside of him. He collapsed against the doorframe, just barely able to keep himself upright. He grabbed for his cigarettes then thought better of it and threw his lighter and his last pack of cigarettes down the opposing dark and foreboding hallway.

Things were looking better.

After only a few minutes Goku emerged from the room down the hall and silently closed the door behind him. Sanzo remained still, looking straightforward at the nothingness of the black wall in front of him. His line of vision straying toward Goku as he came closer and closer.

Goku finally reached Sanzo and watched as he pushed himself from the doorframe and began walking down the pitch black hallway. He followed, unsure of where they were going, but his eyes had adjusted quickly and it was easy to follow in toe.

They turned the first corner and walked down to an open part of the hallway. It was tinted blue and gold from the sky and moon.

Sanzo began to slow down until they were walking next to each other. Goku almost began walking in front of him, eager to get into the light that the little space was emitting.

They both stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking out into open space it held. It was a clear night, the full and perfect moon's light glinting all that it touched with gold and white. It was perfect.

Until then, both were incredibly uneasy, their guards were up and unwavering. Goku sighed, and the moment he let his guard drop he found himself pushed up against the nearest wall.

Clouds, with all the punctuality in the world decided to inconveniently spread themselves over the sky and envelop that comforting light that could no longer streak the temple grounds.

It was now beautifully dark in the open corridor, but their faces were so close that they could see perfectly. Goku attempted to recover from the shock of being pushed against the wall, but found that all he could do at the moment was stare into Sanzo's eyes. He was perfect even in the darkness, the meager amount of light that was able to puncture the blanketing clouds forming a halo around his golden head.

"I want to know."

"Kno-know what?" Goku asked uneasily, their foreheads, noses, and lips a little too close for comfort. Sanzo's hands on either side of his head, caging him in place as he stared at him.

"Why you left everything. Why you left me. . ."

Goku was incapable of thinking at the moment. "Uh-I. . ." Goku mumbled unintelligibly, his face descending toward the ground so that he could look at anything beside the person nearly on top of him.

Sanzo's hand moved swiftly to pull Goku's face back in front of his. Sanzo's featured softened at the sight of Goku's uneasiness. "I-I. . . was afraid." He tried to look away again but Sanzo's hand kept him from doing so.

"Afraid?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow but maintained the small amount of distance between them. "Of what?"

Encouraged by the look on Sanzo's now placid face he attempted to continue, "That I would have to wait for something that would never come."

Sanzo actually understood Goku's unintelligent rambling, because he'd felt the same way. That fear of eternal unrequited love. Not that he could say that he was in love, which of course he couldn't be too sure what he was feeling at the moment. But he knew what he needed in life and for five years it was missing.

"You didn't have to." Sanzo said before dropping his head that small amount of distance to press his lips to Goku's. Goku's eyes shot open from the shock.

Sanzo's hands slid from their place against the wall down onto Goku's shoulders making Goku relax into his touch, his eyes slowing drifting closed. He was finally responding, igniting Sanzo at the touch and making him pull their bodies together, they're kisses becoming hungry and almost painful. Sucking, biting, bruising kisses that left them both panting as they finally parted.

Goku looked up into Sanzo's now open eyes and let them flutter closed once again, relishing in the feeling of their bodies so close to one another. This is what he'd been wanting, what he'd waited so long for. He moved his arms from his side and guided them up to bury his hands in Sanzo's hair. The moon was shining brightly once again and the entire room was illuminated in an ethereal glow that only intensified the moment.

Goku sighed and pulled Sanzo toward him once again, Sanzo doing nothing to hinder his wants. And this time it was slower, a little more loving and seemingly gentle. Sanzo deepened their kiss as a click and footsteps could be heard from down the hall toward the guest rooms. They both listened to the actions taking place, peeking an eye open in that direction for any indication as to what it was but never breaking the intensity of their lips.

Soft footsteps and the opening of doors, they both automatically new what was happening. And for the first time since they'd arrived, Sanzo was glad that Gojyo and Hakkai were visiting.

"Nishi. . . She's with Hakkai and Gojyo." Goku panted, his breathing labored and heavy. Sanzo barely let him finish before continuing with a series of fervent and quick kisses.

"I know." Sanzo said between kisses. His hands traveling lower and lower down Goku's muscled stomach to his waist, his mouth moving to Goku's jaw line and across his neck.

"And you say I'm the dumb one." Goku said, reluctantly pulling himself from Sanzo's grasp only to grab him by the wrist and begin dragging him toward his now empty room. "Come on, mine's closer than yours."

Sanzo was a little surprised by all of this, but it didn't make a difference. This is what he'd been waiting for as well.

Goku yanked the door open and pulled Sanzo inside, albeit he wasn't exactly struggling to get away. Once inside Sanzo closed the door and was immediately pushed against the nearest wall.

"Let's see how you like it?" Goku smirked before reaching up and pulling Sanzo down to kiss him again.

The next few minutes were a frenzy of heated kisses and clothing being furiously thrown off as they slowly stumbled toward Goku's small bed.

The time had come and this is what they'd been waiting for. . .

* * *

**Sorry, no steamy sex scene**. Don't really want to chance it, plus I just don't really have time at the moment. Haha, **maybe if enough people ask. . .** Don't know. You know you can always find time. It is currently **4:23 in the morning**. Yeah! Can't really sleep, younger sister's **doing God knows what**, parents asleep, younger brother just got off **Halo 2** and I guess I'll go out in the chilly Penn. air for a smoke. . . maybe. **Gotta bundle**. Just celebrated my **birthday!** It's weird, you know, getting older. Well, thanks for sticking around, even through my absence. **I love you all so very much!**

**The next chapter will be up and ready next Monday as it is supposed to be. I promise to be on time this week.**

**Next Chapter: 10 Years Later. . . **(Nishi's about 16-17, I did the math)

Nishi stood up and turned around slowly, taking in the sight before her. There stood a boy about her age and an older man who she assumed was his father. The boy had a cast on one arm as well as a sling holding it up and multiple bruises covering his face and body. He had short black hair and was decent looking, although _she_ didn't think so. "Brought your daddy along this time?"

"Young lady, my son tells me that you are the one that did this to him. I just want to see if I can maybe talk to your father, try to straighten things out, at least money-wise. Is there any way that I could talk to your father?

"Haha, which one?" Nishi said quietly, putting an arm behind her head uneasily.

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


	9. Everything She Needs

**Test of Time**

**Ch. 9 Everything She Needs**

Thank you all for sticking around through all of this with me. It's been **a fun ride** and I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did. Frankly, I'm pretty **glad this is over**. I'll try to come back and **write that sex scene **all of you have been waiting so patiently for, but I **can't make promises or due dates**. Sorry. I love you all and thanks again. So, how about a last time shout out for the review section, hn? **I'd love to get to 70 reviews!**

**Ch. 9 Everything She Needs**

**X:X Ten Years Later X:X**

It was one of those days. Everything was going right, that perpetual sunlight beaming across Shangri-La to brighten the mood of all that lived both on and above the planet.

On this day, one particularly bubbly teenager bounced happily through the decent sized village she'd terrorized as a child and slowly grown to love.

A sixteen year old Nishi strode down the streets waving occasionally to those she knew and even some she didn't. Her rounded hips swinging tauntingly as she walked, her long red Chinese dress bunching at the waist where it was just a little too big and stretching in the chest where the material became tighter.

She had a great body, the only problem was that she knew it. The dress she flaunted had a slit that ran all the way to her upper thigh with a golden trim outlining it in its entirety. The golden clasps that ran up the length of the front glinting in the sunlight that seemed to brighten the entire town in an ethereal glow of utter happiness.

She didn't always where dresses, she actually preferred not to. Around the temple she usually wore jeans and a loose t-shirt, nothing fancy just comfortable. But this dress was special. It was a present from her Uncle (guess which one), so she figured if she's going to go out into town, she might as well dress appropriately. Besides, what better way was there to piss off Sanzo and Goku than to wear the most revealing thing she owned in public. It made life more interesting that way.

She paraded her looks, her long brown hair pulled into two tight buns atop her head accompanied by a duo of antennas as bangs. Hers unfortunately weren't natural like her uncle Gojyo's but she never left her room without fixing them in that gravity-defying position she'd become accustomed to over the years.

The boys were staring, everywhere she went. Nishi couldn't help laughing at the sight of their stupid gaping faces; amazed at their idiocy and at the fact that they could forget what they were doing at the sight of a pretty girl. She was so astonished by this that she almost walked past where she'd wanted to go. Her legs continued walking as her upper body stopped and arched back at the sight of the glorious shop. She veered back and went up to the window.

She stood so that her face was virtually implanted against the glass as she drooled.

"Ooh, meat buns!" She said happily, getting a whiff of them from the opposite side of the glass, still staring at the huge plate in front of her. "Good thing Sanzo forgot to put his credit card away. Makes it so easy to steal." She said aloud, brandishing the gold card from nowhere.

"I always knew you were abusive and dumb, but I never knew that you were a thief as well." A voice said from behind her making her jump slightly as she was pushed from her food fantasy. She relaxed once again against the glass, her mood totally crashed by the person's presence.

"What do you want now Waya?" Nishi asked the young boy behind her, still refusing to turn around and face him. She stared intently at the meat buns almost willing them into her stomach.

"_I_ came to speak to you young lady." A more masculine voice said from somewhere next to the boy. Nishi sighed, she'd been expecting something like this for awhile now.

She took one last longing look at the food in the window before standing upstraight and turning around slowly, taking in the sight before her. There stood a boy about her age and an older man who she assumed was his father. The boy had a cast on one arm as well as a sling holding it in place against his side. He also sported multiple bruises all over his face, legs and arms. He had short black hair and was fairly decent looking, although Nishi forced herself to think otherwise. "Brought your daddy along this time?"

"N-n-no." The boy spluttered. Obviously she had done a good job trying to get rid of him the first time.

"Young lady, my son tells me that you are the one that did this to him, I just want to see if I can maybe talk to your father. Try to straighten things out at least money-wise. Is there any way that I could talk to your father?"

"Haha, which one?" Nishi said quietly, reaching an arm behind her head to scratch a spot that wasn't particularly itchy.

"What did you say?" The main strained to hear what she'd mumbled, truly wondering what she'd said. The man loomed over Nishi, obviously trying to show his power over her. He was probably one of those people that loved to yell and order people around just so that they feel like they're important. In Nishi's eyes he was pathetic to say the least.

"Oh, Nothing. But I've got to warn you, my parents won't be happy about this. I mean, they know I left. They'll have been going at it like a couple of dogs for awhile by now. . . literally." She added under her breath. "I guess I can take you though if you insist. My uncles are coming in today, so I should probably be getting home soon anyway."

"I don't **care**. Let's just get this over with." The boy whined as he looked from Nishi to his father.

"Fine, fine, and I was so hungry too. You owe me for this one Waya." Nishi said pointing an accusing finger at the boy and making him flinch away from her. She smiled at his reaction. "Shit, I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this." She said as she begrudgingly began to walk toward the temple.

**X:X At the Temple X:X**

Goku whistled happily as he walked down one lone cooridor towards the back of the temple, the cheeriness of the day obviously having an effect on him as well. Or perhaps it was something else. . .

Passing down the hallway a door to his right opened abruptly and we was quickly and forcefully pulled into the room. Goku smiled at the action when he landed lightly against a hard toned chest.

"It's good to see you too Sanzo." He said as Sanzo turned him around for a series of hungry kisses. "I'm glad you realized. . . that Nishi was gone too. It appears. . . we were thinking the same thing." Goku said between kisses. Knowing full-well that Sanzo would prefer him to shut the hell up.

"Why do you think I left the credit card out on the table?" Sanzo said, moving down to taste the skin on his neck. Goku smiled while he plunged two calloused hands deep into Sanzo's blond hair, pulling him closer.

"It's not like she doesn't know what we- ah- do when she goes out." Goku gasped out.

"Does she?" Sanzo asked against his collarbone.

"Don't talk about her as if she's ignorant. She's not as stupid as I was at her age."

"I'm glad you're finally admitting to that." Sanzo smirked before pulling Goku's loose shirt over his head and shrugging off the top of his robes. Goku rejected the loss of his touch, his warmth, and pulled him back toward him for a deep and passionate kiss. He slowly guided Sanzo toward the far end of the room and toward the bed that sat in the corner.

Their lips never parting until they reached the bed where Sanzo promptly shoved Goku down onto the mattress only to climb over him and continue their heated lip-lock. Goku pushed him away slightly making Sanzo look down at him with an expression of surprise, confusion, and almost anger.

Goku smirked while he looked over Sanzo's muscled leather-covered chest and stomach. His gaze returned to Sanzo's questioning expression. "Who said you get tops?" Goku asked quirking an eyebrow with his overwhelming amusement in teasing Sanzo. "Well, last time I checked –yesterday- it's my turn."

"Fine. Whatever." Sanzo sighed exasperatedly, allowing Goku to flip them over and take control. They continued to kiss helplessly as they attempted to remove the rest of their clothes. Once his chest was bare Goku began to methodically kiss his way down, taking his time to pay full attention to his nipples as Sanzo continued to undress the two of them.

Goku's kisses traveled tortuously slow down the rest of Sanzo's chest. Once he'd gotten to Sanzo's abdomen they were both completely naked, their breathing becoming haggard and lustful as they continued. . .

**X:X Outside of the town X:X**

They had only been walking about ten minutes when the boy began to get nervous again. "How much farther? Where do you live Nishi?"

"Oh it's just over this hill. I live in the Chang'an Temple right outside of your town." She said with a surprising calmness.

"What!" The father asked incredulously.

"I didn't know we'd be going on a hike just to pay the medical bills. Come on dad, I'm not so sure about this anymore." The boy whined once more.

"Shut up! We're going and that's final." The brusque man yelled impatiently at his son, obviously a little angry at the traveling distance as well. Waya sighed heavily and pulled at the neckline of his shirt with his good hand.

"This sucks. . ." Waya trailed off, looking over at Nishi who seemed unaffected by the walk as well as the heat. Of course she was wearing that extremely tight and incredibly tiny dress. Waya began to stare, his eyes moving from one part of her body to the next and taking it all in.

Nishi glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "We're here," Nishi said angrily. She turned her gaze forward as the temple came into view only a small distance in front of them. She ingrained the image of their shocked faces, wanting to remember every detail of this, before heading toward the large gates in front of them.

"It's about time."

They entered the large entrance with ease. Nishi greeted the monks they passed as she made her way toward a certain room in the far corner of the temple grounds. She knew exactly where to find her 'parents'.

The three of them continued down corridor after hallway after entryway until they finally made it. Stopping outside of a lone door Nishi held a hand out, signaling for them to stop.

"Finally." The father exhaled loudly in disgust.

Nishi quickly shushed him before moving toward the door to put an ear to the wood.

"Just as I thought. Dammit! I'm gonna be in so much trouble, Sanzo's actually going to kill me this time or at least have me working double chores for a month or two." Nishi looked as if she was spacing out a bit, most likely imagining the punishment that was going to ensue from the disruption of their 'alone time'.

"S-Sanzo?" The father asked unbelievingly. "You didn't tell m-"

Nishi quickly put a hand up to silence him. This needed methodical calculations with just the right amount of pleading and urgency in one's voice. She sighed heavily, placed a smile on her face that came with a little too much ease and knocked twice loudly.

A muffled "what!" could be heard from within the room, and it didn't sound too happy.

"Uh, well. . . I kinda messed up a little, and ah, there's someone here to talk to you."

"Damn it, Nishi!" Goku's voice drifted through the door and into the hallway making Nishi wince. Waya and his father merely exchanged confused looks as the sounds of rustling clothing and curses could be heard from behind the door.

Suddenly the door clicked and was opened quickly. Goku and Sanzo emerged looking disheveled and a little winded. Goku immediately strode toward Nishi, grabbing her by the ear he pulled her aside.

"What'd you do this time Nishi?" Goku asked angrily as he attempted to tie back his long and slightly damp hair.

"I kinda. . . broke his arm. Sorry Goku." Nishi said ashamedly, looking toward the ground as she spoke.

Sanzo huffed and stepped in between the two parties. His hair was messed and he was shirtless, dressed in only a pair of tight –and probably very uncomfortable at the moment- jeans. "What seems to be the problem?" Sanzo asked with an air of nonchalance gone awry.

"Nishi. . ." Goku eyed her, knowing that there had to be more to the story.

"Okay Goku, don't freak out now." Nishi looked up at him earnestly. "He- um. . . _kinda_. . . touched me." Nishi said, her voice dropping in volume with every word, knowing that he'd hear them either way.

"HE WHAT!" Goku didn't refrain from yelling as he looked over at the crippled boy. Goku's anger rose and he began to trudge toward the boy.

"Oh shit." Nishi said putting a hand over her face and continuing to run it over her tightly pulled back hair. This may not end well.

Luckily Sanzo put out an arm before he could reach the father and son, stopping him from ripping the boy apart. "What-do-you-want?" Sanzo asked plainly, trying to get the conversation over with.

"W-well Master S-Sanzo-" The man began.

"Sanzo! Goku! Nish!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Sanzo asked angrily. This was the last thing he needed. All he wanted to do was screw Goku in peace.

"Uncle Gojyo! Uncle Hakkai!" Nishi yelled before running over and jumping at her distant relatives. It was the same as it always was ever since she was little. They exchanged Eskimo kisses and looked back toward Sanzo's unwavering indifference and Goku's growing aura of anger.

Nishi was over the whole confrontation, "It's been so long, where have you two been?" She asked, looking away from the ensuing argument a few feet away.

"Around. Hakkai's been working a helluva lot down at the school and me, I was forcefully pushed into work by an evil labor dictator.

"Hello!" Hakkai said enthusiastically, insinuating that he was said 'dictator'. "That dress is perfect on you Nishi." She smiled at her uncle, this was one of the reasons she chose to wear it that day.

"What seems to be going on Nish?"

"Uh. . ." She didn't even know where to begin.

"Anyway, if we could please settle this matter. I've got places to be." Waya's dad said indignantly.

Sanzo shot him a feral glare while Goku continued to shout profanities and attempt to scramble around Sanzo, trying to get at the boy and so that he could throttle him within an inch of his life.

"Yes, as fast as possible would be best. I as well, have places to be." Sanzo grit through his teeth trying in vain to keep his temper down. "Goku calm down!"

Goku immediately stopped and instead, he moved beside Sanzo. Goku stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, sending a death glare toward the young boy who visibly shivered and moved ever so slightly closer and behind his dad.

"Okay. . . So if I could just speak to the young girl's father."

"That's me." Both Sanzo and Goku said in unison making Nishi smile and the boy's father cringe.

Sanzo, wanting to settle this, stepped in front of Goku. "I'm her father."

"Oh, I- uh." The man looked hesitant and a little uneasy.

"What seems to be the problem mister?" Gojyo asked from behind them, obviously wanting to put an end to this as well. This man seemed to have a knack for angering people.

"As I was saying! Your daughter broke my son's arm in addition to the cuts and bruises all over his body. I demand payment for the medical bills and an apology from your 'daughter'." The man sarcastically flaunted the last word. He was outwardly pompous and on Sanzo's last nerve.

In the blink of an eye Sanzo had him off the ground, a closed fist clutching dangerously to the front of his shirt. Sanzo was beyond pissed now. He sneered at the man he held in his grasp, their faces now level with each other.

"You want _me_ to pay your son's bills? First of all, your son is blatantly weak, instead of standing up for himself, he cried to his father. And, if what Nishi says is true, your son inappropriately touched my 'daughter'." His grip tightened as he finished what he said, his lips twisted in his extreme anger. "I think that your son owes Nishi an apology and I think you owe me one. I'm tired, I'm pissed off, and I'm horny. So let's finish this ordeal so that I can screw my boyfriend." Sanzo was no longer thinking about what he was saying, things spewed from his mouth but the effect still remained. The man in his clutches looked truly frightened.

"I-I'm sorry Master Sanzo!" The man squealed. Sanzo threw the man to the ground, repulsed by the very sight of him.

"You and your son are pathetic! Hakkai, Gojyo, throw out the trash. Come on Goku." Sanzo said passing a quick glance at the two behind their visitors before quickly grabbing a smiling Goku and pulling him back into the nearby room.

"Aw, look at that, you've pissed off the 'Almighty Sanzo'." Gojyo chuckled as he pulled out shakujou and began to twirl the long chained weapon in one hand.

"I must say that I agree with his sentiments though. What your son did is inexcusable, and is punishable by immense pain." Hakkai looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. His glasses gleaming from the light of the chi his hands emitted.

"Guys, come on!" Nishi yelled walking in front of the two. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Gojyo stopped twirling his weapon and severed the ground forcefully with its blade, making it stand on its own as the light within Hakkai's hands vanished.

"Nishi, we were just joking, they didn't _really_ do anything, with the exception of the boy. Besides, I think he already got his just reward for that." Hakkai stated, the two of them chuckling a little too sadistically for 'just joking around' to apply.

"Freaks! All of you! Yo-you. . ." The old man pointed a shaky finger as he yelled. He obviously had some trouble understanding that he didn't exactly have any ground to stand on or any means of defending himself.

Hakkai smiled in utter amusement while Gojyo quirked an eyebrow. They exchanged glances before looking back at the indignant man and his incredibly frightened son.

"Did you hear that Hakkai? Isn't that interesting?"

"Yes, I don't believe that he finished his sentence either. You were saying?" Hakkai said as he slid next to Gojyo in a more than friendly manner. Gojyo slid his arm around Hakkai and pulled him even closer.

"Uh-um. . ."

"Us? Freaks?" Gojyo chuckled and looked down at Hakkai with a dreamy and almost sarcastic look.

"Surely he's talking about someone else. Although, if it is true, isn't it only natural that freaks stick together." Hakkai smiled as he spoke and tipped himself up on his toes to kiss Gojyo.

The man looked horrified and then defiantly disgusted as a chaste kiss turned into making out.

Gojyo pulled away with a loud sucking sound for effect and pointed a casual glare over at the man. "This is when you scramble away in fear for your life."

"Oh! Y-yes, s-sorry!" The man grabbed his son and began dragging him in the direction he figured the exit was.

"Idiots. I never wanna see you again Waya!" Nishi yelled after them, extremely amused by the entire situation. Turning toward her uncles, "Well, that made my day. . . You do know that they're gone now, you can stop." Her uncles had apparently continued their public display of affection while her back was turned. Hakkai slowly pushed Gojyo away and looked toward Nishi laughingly.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"It's okay, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get out of here," Gojyo said. He reached down for Hakkai's hand as they began to walk down the hallway. "How much longer until they're done in there, I mean usually."

"Usually? Well, sometimes it's another hour or two and other times it'll only be a few minutes. It really depends on Sanzo's mood, I guess." Nishi looped her arm with Hakkai's and walked beside her uncles. "What do you guys think of going into town today?"

Gojyo and Hakkai just smiled at her and that was all the affirmation she needed.

And this was her life, she had everything she needed. And everyone got what they wanted that day, whether it's sex, food, or happiness. It was a good day.

And that was all she wrote. It's **over and done with** and I guess I feel satisfied. Haha, I'm actually not in the best mood at the moment because I just got finished reading **Boy Meets Boy** (best shonen-ai/yaoi webcomic ever!) and it left me with a sad sort of sinking feeling. If you've read BMB you'll understand, besides, I so wanted to see Cy get Skids in the end. **Damn you Tybalt!** shakes fist I never knew that you could **feel depressed without feeling sad**, then later I got sad while still feeling depressed. Of course I am quite emotional at the time, and sick. Utterly sick, cold/flu-ish.

So yeah I'll try to get right on that **yaoi scene for yous**, but I don't think it'll be posted on just because I don't really feel like jeopardizing my name or story. So I'm **paranoid, shoot me**.

I'll definitely put the site **URL up on my profile** when I figure out where it'll be but if you don't feel like checking then just **put your email address in a review or email it to me** and I'll contact you individually (so we don't have to worry about spam) and tell you where it is. This will also help put a **fire under my ass**, so I will get it done quicker.

Thank you all for supporting me and sticking through this. I hope you stay loyal and hopefully I can **purge** a little more **Saiyuki fanfiction** from my veins. **I love you guys!**

**Thanks and please review, only if it's just a few words, let me know you're out there! Flames, corrective criticism, shout outs, anything and everything is accepted so don't hesitate, but please be honest.**


End file.
